Choices We All Need To Make
by LilKinny
Summary: Used to be 'Jordan: The One Who Left Me Behind' When Azalea's crush Jordan is thought to be dead, she goes insane. Three years later, he returns to her town. Her life gets ruined until she meets Mitch and Jerome, or BajanCanadian and ASF Jerome. How does she cope with Jordan here now? CaptainSparklezxOC BajanCanadianxOC Can Azalea remain strong now that she's finally recovering?
1. Azalea Gets an Unpleasant Surprise

**Summer's here finally... MORE UPDATES! This idea popped into my head.**

_Narrator's POV_

Imagine having your life ripped away from you. Nobody could even talk to you without you having a breakdown. You were lost in another form of reality... A fantasy. That's Azalea's life. Azalea's crush finally asked her out. She was so excited that she got prepped for the date at a salon, got her nails done and everything.

That night, everything changed. Azalea and Jordan were at the restaurant. The service was amazing and the food was to die for. As they were in the middle of a conversation, robbers entered the restaurant. Jordan saw them before they shouted for us to put our hands up. He told Azalea to hide under the table. She did and watched as he disobeyed them. They got furious and hostile. They dragged him out of the restaurant and Azalea heard his screams. They haunt her now, knowing she watched as he was dragged away.

Azalea never saw Jordan again. She thought the robbers killed him. After they dragged him out, waiters approached her. They asked if she was OK. She lost her sanity that night. Azalea's calm persona evolved into a closed one. Nobody could talk to her unless she approached them. She had a doctor's note to prove it. Her hazel hair was wavy now. Her skin became paler. Her hazel eyes lost their sparkle. She was allowed back to school a few months after the attack.

_Azalea's POV_

I swiftly move through the halls as I watch AntVenom's Cops and Robbers. I recently got into YouTube as a form of therapy. My teachers allow it since they know I don't interact well with other students. I reach my reading classroom and the teacher greets me.

"Hello Azalea. What are you watching dear?" My teacher is so kind. She's the only one that gets me to speak a few words to her.

"AntVenom's Cops and Robbers." I reply. I remember the apple in my bag. I take it out and hand it to her. She smiles happily and places it on her desk. I go to my desk in the back corner and listen as they introduce each character. They go through a few people then they say 'CaptainSparklez'. He says hello to the viewers and I pause the video.

It's been a few years since the attack. Jordan went missing, he was never pronounced dead however. I play the video and listen closely to the video. Every time this 'CaptainSparklez' character speaks, I listen closely. I start trembling. No. I can't have a breakdown here. Not now. I shut the video and go onto a SkyDoesMinecraft video. Minecraft is a haven for me. I only play creative sine the mobs that spawn at night cause me to lose my grip on reality.

Sky is playing TNT run with a few people. Again, 'CaptainSparklez' is there. I continue shaking as he yells for help. I just shut it off and put on a ZackScottGames video. It's the Subway episode. I smile, Subway is my favorite place for lunch. They are messing around, making me laugh to myself slightly. The teacher says something loudly that catches my attention, so I pause the video.

"Class, we have a new student today." She smiles warmly. I look up and watch her. She sees me looking and her face lights up a little. "I hope you make him feel welcome since he is new to the school and the area." She says as the student walks in. I quickly go back to my video. I can't take this stress right now. I'm on the verge of a breakdown.

The student has brown hair and normal-colored skin. He has chocolate brown eyes that sweep the room confidently. It can't be. He was taken away years ago. I'm violently shaking now, trying to remember simple things. I'm Azalea Thompson. I'm 18 years old. I live in California. I live in an apartment building near the hospital. I play Minecraft and watch YouTube.

My teacher, Mrs. Turner, walks over and kneels down. I can feel Jordan's eyes staring at me.

"Azalea, are you feeling OK?" She asks me with worry. The other students ignore me. I've done this so many times they've grown to ignore me.

"He's here. He's in the classroom right now." I tell her, shaking violently.

"That's Jordan Maron Azalea. A transfer." She tells me. I pale. Jordan Maron was the name of Jordan, the boy who left me behind. The boy who was taken from me in that restaurant years ago.

"That's him Mrs. Turner. I think I'm going to go insane." I tell her honestly.

"Just pay attention to your phone. He runs a YouTube channel called 'CaptainSparklez'. He transfered to study animation. Just watch videos that don't include him." She advises. I nod and go back to ZackScottGames. Dane asked if he can be the annoying customer with the list. I laugh a little as Zack shouts no. Then Brett comes. They starts joking around and they ask if they have to build his car for him. I laugh again. People around me look over to me in surprise. I haven't publicly laughed since the attack. One girl smiles at me then goes back to her friends. I hear laughter and recognize it to be Jordan. Then I hear him showing one of his videos and my stomach churns.

"I'll be right back guys." He tells his group. The video ends and I put on Journey to Mac's Castle, or another ZackScottGames video.

"Mr. Maron. Please don't go back there." I hear Mrs. Turner say loudly. I look up slightly and see Jordan walking towards me. Please no. He stops in front of my desk and peers over it at my phone. I feel like I'm about to have another breakdown. Please leave me alone.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Maron. And you are?" He asks me, holding out his hand. The class all gasp in unison and turns to face my desk. Please help me someone. Nobody moves, they're all waiting to see the outcome of this. Mrs. Turner is watching too. I just take my bag, put it onto my shoulder and walk out, watching the video still. God, how far away is Mac's castle from their base? I open my locker and grab my stress reliever. The squishy ball calms me as I close my locker and head back to class, squeezing it and watching them go through the Nether.

"Azalea! You're back!" Mrs. Turner greets me. I hold up my stress ball in response and go back to my desk. They finally reach Mac's castle and start touring it. The castle is empty, that's a fact. I continue squeezing the blue ball as the video ends. I search up 'Annoying Orange'. What? Even Orange is better than listening to Jordan from across the room. Orange starts off with an apple joke and laughs obnoxiously. I squeeze the stress ball, the laugh is too annoying for me. I feel another presence next to me and notice the silence that filled the classroom.

"Hello?" I hear Jordan ask. The classroom is deathly silent. I squeeze my stress ball harder and harder. I feel like I'm going to break it from the pressure I'm putting onto it. Oh my god, why doesn't he leave me alone.

"Mr. Maron. She doesn't like being bothered. She isn't a people person." I hear Mrs. Turner address Jordan.

"I just wanted to know her name. She seems lonely in the corner on her phone... Wait. Why is she allowed to have her phone out?" Jordan questions the teacher. I'm shaking again. My finger nails dig into the stress ball as I tremble.

"She doesn't like socializing because of an event in her past." Mrs. Turner looks at me apologetically. I'm violently shaking now. Please don't tell the story.

"What did happen ma'am?" He faces me. I start hyperventilating. He stumbles back a little as I hyperventilate. I'm having a breakdown now. The scene is coming back to me. His screams, the waiter's concern. The robber's face and the sound of a gunshot outside. I can't handle this.

"Is she OK?" He asks Mrs. Turner. I pull my knees to my face and start crying, remembering the events of that night. That night, Jordan was taken from me. He doesn't even remember the night where we was kidnapped and taken hostage. He was reported with amnesia, and got his memory back from friends. But I was in the mental ward, trying to stop crying about the night. I was a lost piece of his memory. I cry into my knees as Annoying Orange cracks another joke. I lock my phone and cry harder. The students all start yelling at Jordan.

"Why did you even approach her?" One of the popular girls say. Everyone knows about what happened. They know I'm not mentally stable.

"If she was alone, why didn't you just leave her alone?" Another one shouts. I sob and one of the girls in class pats my back. Her name is Claire I think.

"I'm Claire. Do you want to go to the nurse?" Claire asks me. I nod and she gets my things.

"Come on Azalea." She takes my hand. I wipe my tears away and Jordan's face lights up in shock. I pass him and stick my phone into my jean shorts pocket. My black tank top is snug against my body making the grey vest stand out more. My combat boots complete the bad girl look. Claire and I reach the nurse and enter.

"Hello Azalea." The nurse greets me warmly. She turns to Claire as Claire sets my things down in a room separated by a curtain.

"What happened to her?" She asks Claire.

"The new kid. Jordan Maron." She replies and walks out. The nurse understands immediately. She leads me to the room and tells me to watch YouTube videos. I nod and look at the top Minecraft videos. Without looking at the maker, I press a video called 'Fallen Kingdom'. It's great. The music is beautiful and the animation is great. I look at the maker and continue with my breakdown. Jordan made it.

"Sir, you can't go in there." I hear the nurse tell someone.

"I can do whatever I want." My breakdown grows as I hear Jordan say that.

"She's emotionally unstable." The nurse argues. My head starts hurting as I cry. I keep crying and turn on the music on my phone. The song 'If I Lose Myself' starts playing. I start calming down as the music swells to my head through my earbuds. I stop crying as the music plays from my phone. I go out from behind the curtain.

"Can I have something for my head?" I whisper. The nurse looks at me in shock since I barely speak, but goes into her cabinet. I wait patiently as it gets to the chorus. The nurse gives me a dissolvable tablet and a glass of water. I smile and go back behind the curtain. I take the tablets and the water and listen to the music as it gets to the chorus again. Then the curtains move aside. Jordan looks at me and I start shaking again. My doctor told me that a trigger for a breakdown after I had one isn't good.

"Hi." He greets me. I move to the far side of my bed. I take out my stress ball and start squeezing it again. What doesn't he get?

"Whatcha got there?" He points to my stress ball. I hold it close to me, like he's trying to take it from me. He sits on the cot and smiles. Where's the nurse? I hear the door open again. The nurse must have ran out then run back in.

"I want to know why you're so different from everyone else. Why you are the one who everyone stuck up for in the classroom after you starting crying." He asks me. I start shaking again. They don't know the trauma I've been through. The screams the pierced the night. Jordan limping back in, his face dripping with blood and his arm with a large gash in it... Then being grabbed from behind. I never saw him again after that. It's horrifying to see your date coming back into the restaurant bloody and being mauled by robbers.

"No..." I hold me head as images start swirling in my head. Images of the bloody Jordan, the protective Jordan, the handsome Jordan. I take my bag and walk out. The nurse watches as I leave and enter the sea of students crowding the hallway outside. I go to my next class with tears streaming down my cheeks. Claire spots me and comes over.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"He went to the nurse's office. Then he tried talking to me." I cry silently. She leads me to my desk in the back and smiles. Then she goes back to her friends. I put on a Hunger Games video by a YouTube video maker named XRmpx13. I hear Jordan's voice, however, so I shut the video completely. My math teacher enters the room and starts teaching the lesson. I ignore the lesson and watch YouTube. The period ends and now it's science.

I go upstairs and to my science room. And guess who's in class with me? Jordan. And guess where he sits? Right next to me. I walk to my desk in the corner and start playing YouTube videos.

"Hi. I never got your name." He tries to make small talk.

"Jordan! I know you are new, so I'll explain something to you. Azalea sits in the back for a reason. She has mental breakdowns." My science teacher states. Jordan stares at him in bewilderment.

"Wait, mental breakdowns?" He sputters. I start shaking. Don't tell the story...

"It started when she was on a date with a boy..." My science teacher, Mr. Cimmers, starts. I continue shaking. He's really bringing up my past. Please stop with the torture.

"They were fine until robbers came to the restaurant. She watched as they took the guy and beat him outside. He limped in bloody, but they dragged him away. He was never seen again. But we thought that." I'm bawling by the end of the story. Why did Mr. Cimmers have to say the story. Mr. Cimmers looks over to me and his eyes widen. "Azalea, I didn't mean to offend you." He tries.

"What do you mean, you thought he was never seen again?" Jordan questions him. Before Mr. Cimmers can answer, I run out crying. Why does my life have to be miserable? I run down to my locker and open it. Then I take my water bottle and drink it. It finishes within seconds and I throw it into my messy locker. Then I take my phone and go back to science. I start watching this animation called Wild Adventures. I start laughing hysterically internally as I enter the classroom. Mr. Cimmers smiles as I go back to my desk and watch the Harlem Mob Spawner.

"Let's start today's lesson." Everyone groans and takes out their notebooks. I watch the two guys from the spawner appear and snicker to myself.

"Azalea, take out your notebook." Jordan whispers. I don't have a notebook, my teachers know that I can't take notes since I take an animation course and it affects me too much since I'm still insane from the incident. The class zooms by as I watch the episodes of Wild Adventures. I walk into the hallway and to my locker, opening it. I close my locker after grabbing my lunch and start towards the nurse's office. I feel like eating publicly is like a restaurant, so I make a big connection there. I'm about to go in when someone grabs my arm from behind. I turn and find Jordan. He blindfolds me, making me hyperventilate. He leads me somewhere and takes off the blindfold. There is a table with food on it. The same setting as the one at the restaurant. Details rush back to me as I remember the restaurant.

"Do you like it?" He asks me. I start crying. "Azalea, I recreated our first date." I stop crying and stare at him. He remembers the date because of Mr. Cimmers. I start backing up, then I turn and run to the nurse's office. I can't take this school anymore now that Jordan came. Right when I thought things would get better, they got worse.

**First chapter... Wow this was long. I have a bat mitzvah tomorrow and my mom has a funeral so I have to be late to the bat mitzvah... I think I'm missing the temple. **

**~LilKinny**


	2. Jordan Tries Too Hard

**Hi... My mom has to go back to the funeral this morning, so I'm writing this at 6:30 AM. The funeral is for our friend's father. The friend is my mom's friend, but we're also close. He got lung cancer while fighting pneumonia. I felt so bad for my friend since his grandfather passed away.**

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

** : Thank you and funerals never are good.**

**Eloise J. Malfoy: Thank you and I can't write anything boring. It needs to be exciting. Like I can't just write about a normal picnic. Some sort of conflict needs to happen or I stop writing the story and delete it. **

_Jordan's POV (From previous chapter)_

I remember now. I remember the date, the robbery, them taking me away. But she didn't know the whole story. I was being targeted by a serial killer. For the past few years, I've been changing my name and physical appearance. But the killer always managed to find me at the worst possible time. The FBI portrayed themselves as robbers and took me away. I fell and hit my head on a fire hydrant, so blood poured down my face. They stuck an IV in me as I tried going back in. Ripping the IV out, I limped back in since I twisted my ankle, which caused me to fall onto the fire hydrant.

Azalea's scream fills my soul now as she pointed towards me. People turned and stared. One of the members of the FBI pulled me back outside. Then we saw the too familiar car pull up. The serial killer's black Odyssey. They pushed me into the van they use and drive off. They treated my wounds, but all I thought about was that I couldn't give Azalea back those hours. That Azalea couldn't see me anymore because of this mess.

I was wrong. About a month ago, the serial killer was arrested and but on trial. For targeting an 18 year old for 3 years, for killing 3 innocent people and for having guns in his van, he was guilty and given execution. I was free. They told me I could move back to where I lived previously in California. That I could now be Jordan Maron. That I could dye my hair back to brown and remove my contacts that changed my eye color.

So I went back to California and got an apartment. It was next to the hospital, but I didn't mind since it looked nice. After getting a room, I heard screaming from down the hall. I didn't investigate since it didn't sound too scary, or like someone's in pain. When night came I went to bed. I woke up a new man. I had to go to school, so I headed to the high school down the road at 9. Arriving at the school, I went to the office and asked for my schedule and locker number. When I walked to the classroom, a teacher was standing outside. She went inside and introduced me.

I go inside and wave to my new peers. Scanning the room, I see a girl in the back looking down. She has hazel wavy hair with blonde highlights in it, tan skin, and I see her eyes are dull hazel when she looks at me briefly. She's shaking violently as she looks down. I see her trembling and the teacher walks over. They speak with each other and the mystery girl nods. She puts her phone onto her desk and sits there, watching something. A group of guys are calling me over however.

"Hey guys. I'm Jordan Maron. I transfered to study animation." I hold out my hand.

"I'm Jason, this is Adam and this is Ty." The one in a beanie says. The one who he motioned to as Ty has long hair. The one he motioned to as Adam is laughing hysterically. He turns the poster around and we see it's a picture of him as a turtle. We all start laughing hysterically, causing a few people to notice. As we finish laughing, I hear someone else start laughing. I turn a little to see it's that girl who was shaking.

"Already checking out the loner?" Adam asks.

"No, it's just that she seems alone in the corner. Wait, haven't we done a video together Adam?" I turn and face him.

"I think so. I run a YouTube account called SkyDoesMinecraft." Adam says. I pull out my phone and open up TNT Run. I show him and he nods.

"I'll be right back. I want to know why she's so lonely." I say. Ty's eyes widen and he grabs my arm.

"Dude, why do you think she sits alone." Ty hisses.

"I'm just going to say hello." I get my arm out of Ty's grasp. Then I start walking towards her. The teacher sees me going over there however.

"Mr. Maron. Please don't go back there." She says loudly. She looks up a little from her phone then looks quickly at it. She starts trembling and I look over her desk to see a Minecraft video playing.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Maron. And you are?" I ask politely, holding out my hand. The entire class gasps, even the teacher. Every eye is on us now. Nobody moves or says anything. I wait with my hand out for her response. I don't get one. She grabs her bag then walks out. And the teacher is OK with her walking out. I walk over to my group of friends and they glare at me.

"What?" I ask them and get my phone from the table.

"Dude, she's not right in the head. Why do you think we all leave her out? She doesn't like people." Ty states.

"She's coming back now." Jason points. I turn and see her enter the classroom then hold up a blue ball to the teacher. She squeezes it as she walks back to her desk and continues watching YouTube. Then her face contorts and she lowers the volume. I'm trying again. She seems so familiar that I want to know who she is. I walk back over and a large silence fills the room as the class watches.

"Hello?" I ask her. She squeezes the blue ball harder and harder. I can hear the Annoying Orange's laugh and she squeezes it harder.

"Mr. Maron. She doesn't like being bothered. She isn't a people person." The teacher tells me.

"I just wanted to know her name. She seems lonely in the corner on her phone... Wait. Why is she allowed to have her phone out?" I ask the teacher. I know I just had my phone out but still. She starts shaking and squeezing the ball.

"She doesn't like socializing because of an event in her past." The teacher looks at her sadly. She's violently shaking and I see Adam handing Ty money.

"What did happen ma'am?" I face her. She starts hyperventilating, causing me to move away. Is this normal?

"Is she OK?" I ask the teacher. She pulls her knees to her face and starts crying hysterically. She locks her phone and continues crying while shaking. People start yelling at me for causing this. One of the girls goes comes over to the girl and pats her back.

"I'm Claire. Do you want to go to the nurse?" Claire asks the girl. The girl gets out of her ball and stands up, drying her tears. "Come on Azalea." Claire addresses the girl. This is Azalea. The girl who I was forced to leave behind in order to escape. She sticks her phone into her pocket and they exit the room. Jason walks up and slaps me.

"That's for making her cry. Now go apologize. She went to the nurse." Jason points out the door. I grumble a reply and race to the nurse using my map that I also got from the office. On the way there, I bump into someone. I help them pick up their things and I look at them.

"Jordan?" She asks me in surprise. I look at her in shock. Her light blonde hair with her brown highlights grew past her shoulder. Her amber eyes watch my every move. Her skin is still pale however. She's in the pink dress we met in.

"Jackie?" I ask my old girlfriend. I met Jackie a year ago, when the FBI thought the killer was gone. She got lung cancer and I thought she died.

"I thought you left Trainor because the heart monitor stopped. Someone donated a lung. " Jackie says. I get up and look at the clock. I need to speak to Azalea.

"Yea... I was also being tracked by a killer. The FBI thought I was safe since he hasn't bothered us." I tell her. "Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to see someone in the nurse's office." I back towards the nurse's office. Jackie watches me then runs towards me and hugs me.

"I thought you left me behind." She whispers.

"I left town because the killer came. I thought you passed, so I left since I thought it was OK." I reply. She releases me from the hug.

"Who are you seeing in the nurse's office?" She asks me.

"There's a girl named Azalea. I dated her while the killer chased me through this town. The FBI took me away from her roughly and she freaked out. She had a mental breakdown in class and I want to apologize to her." I reply. She frowns.

"I thought we were dating still." Jackie frowns.

"A lot has happened. I need some time to think about this. I just want to apologize to Azalea and see if she forgives me. If she doesn't, I'll give you an answer." I smile. She smiles back then prances away happily. I enter the nurse's office and hear her crying.

"Sir, you can't go in there." The nurse tells me when I'm about to pull the curtain away.

"I can do whatever I want." I reply angrily.

"She's emotionally unstable." The nurse growls at me. I hear she stop crying a little then she walks out from the curtain.

"Can I have something for my head?" She whispers. The nurse's face is pure shock, but she gets her a tablet and a glass of water. Azalea smiles at her then goes behind the curtain. I need to apologize. The nurse tells me to leave since she has to run to the main office. I leave and then reenter when she is in the office. I pull aside the curtain and Azalea starts shaking.

"Hi." I greet her. She moves closer to the wall on the back side. She takes out the blue ball and squeezes it.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask her, pointing to the ball. She pulls it closer and continues squeezing it, like I was going to take it away from her. The nurse enters the main room again.

"I want to know why you're so different from everyone else. Why you are the one who everyone stuck up for in the classroom after you started crying." I ask her. She starts shaking even more.

"No..." She whispers and holds her head. She grabs her bag and walks out. I follow her out, ignoring the yelling from the nurse. Next is social studies. The teacher introduces me and Jackie. I guess we're buddies now. We sit in the back. I sit next to Adam, who is playing with his phone.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hi. Did she accept your apology?" He asks angrily.

"No, she was shaking then held her head and whispered no. Then she left." I reply. We have a conversation the entire class, not paying attention to the film the teacher shows. I head to science, where I find Ty in my class. He asks the same thing as Adam and I say the same answer. The teacher tells me to sit in the back, but not in the corner. I don't need to ask why since Azalea enters the classroom. She pauses a little, but sits in the seat next to me. Ty is giving me a death glare.

"Hi, I never got your name." I'm trying to be nice, even if I do remember this is Azalea, my girlfriend who I now know has gone insane.

"Jordan! I know you are new, so I'll explain something to you. Azalea sits in the back for a reason. She has mental breakdowns." The teacher states. I look at him in bewilderment. She has mental breakdowns?! That means she had one in reading.

"Wait, mental breakdowns?" I sputter. Azalea starts shaking.

"It started when she was on a date with a boy..." The teacher begins. She shakes harder. He recaps the story of our failed date. Azalea's crying by the end. "Azalea, I didn't mean to offend you." The teacher tells her.

"What do you mean, you thought he was never seen again?" I question the teacher. Before he could answer, Azalea runs out crying.

"Her boyfriend was you Jordan." He tells me. An awkward silence kicks in as I remember how I would stare at her in the hallway. Azalea comes in with puffy eyes but sits at her desk and watches YouTube.

"Let's start today's lesson." The teacher, Mr. Cimmers, says. She continues watching YouTube as everyone takes out their notebook.

"Azalea, take out your notebook." I whisper. She ignores me, and continues with her video. She smiles at some parts. Class is boring, and I'm glad when it ends. Everyone walks out, not including Azalea, and goes to their locker. I go to mine and open it. I put my backpack into it and take out my lunch. I run to my Home Ec teacher's room quickly.

"Hello sir. We haven't met before I'm assuming. My name is Ms. Hue." The woman states.

"I'm Jordan Maron. I'm a transfer. I'm planning something in the cafeteria. Can I borrow a table cloth, a handkerchief and a vase with a flower in it?" I ask her, hoping she will hand me the items. She does, so I thank her and run to the cafeteria. I set the table cloth down and the vase with the flower in it. People watch curiously, snickering as well. I quickly run towards the lockers, where I see Azalea leaving. I get out the handkerchief and grab her arm. She turns and I blindfold her. She starts hyperventilating, but I ignore that and lead her to the table in the cafeteria. People watch us as I remove the handkerchief. Her face is unreadable. It's contorted as she stares at it.

"Do you like it?" I ask her. She starts crying as she continues to stare at it. "Azalea, I recreated our first date." I tell her. She stops crying and stares at me. She backs away, then turns swiftly and runs out of the cafeteria. I get all the stuff off the table then calmly walk towards Adam, Ty and Jason. They joke around with each other, but all I can think about it the decision I now face, something my subscribers can't even help me with. Do I help Azalea realize I'm not going to leave again? Or do I go back to Jackie? Or should I forget about both? Out of all three, hearts will be broken.

**How was Jordan's perspective? I need advice...**

**Who should he date?**

**1) Jackie: They were dating previously and they never officially broke up**

**2) Azalea: She became lost without him... maybe they can mend their tear in their love and reunite as a couple**

**3) AN OC COMING UP: He should forget about both and date a new girl, maybe to make them jealous then he can get one of them back**

**Do you think Azalea should get better now that Jordan's here?**

**1) Yes: She knows he's alive and better, why does she still choose to ignore him**

**2) No: She was traumatized when she thought robbers beat him outside, she has the right to ignore him**

**Should someone target the entire group of friends?**

**1) Yes: it brings one of the ships together (JordanxJackie, JordanxOC, JordanxAzalea)**

**2) No: You're altering the plotline LilKinny! NO!**

**~LilKinny**


	3. The Games and The Attack

**Next chapter guys. Sorry about no updates, on Saturday I went to my family friend's house to mourn her father and we stayed until midnight. Then yesterday my brother had his pool party for friends and I couldn't go on in the morning since I needed to help. Last night... my laptop wouldn't open Safari so I needed to keep it off for the night.**

_Azalea's POV_

I run out and down the hallway. Tears freely stream down my face as I run away from the cafeteria. Two people that are exiting the office stop their conversation and one of them grabs my arm.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. He has a smooth voice with a hint of an accent in it.

"Mitch, don't crowd her." The other scolds. His voice is rougher and louder.

"I'm sorry Jerome!" Mitch yells at Jerome. I laugh and dry my tears. They notice this and smile.

"What's your name?" Jerome asks kindly. Mitch starts walking away, Jerome following. I follow too.

"Azalea. But you can call me Leah." I tell them. Only people I trust can call me Leah. And I trust these two.

"That's a pretty name. Isn't that a type of flower?" Mitch questions me. I nod and they reach their lockers. I go to my locker and grab my phone. I shut it and turn around to see them walking towards me. I go over to them and smile.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Jerome says, holding his lunch. I nod and we all walk to the cafeteria.

"You can sit where you guys want. I usually sit in the corner." I tell them and walk to my corner. I put my lunch down and as I open YouTube, I see them sit down across from me.

"You shouldn't be alone." Mitch says with a smile. They take out sandwiches and I take out my salad. Taking my earbuds out of my ear, I smile back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jordan staring at the three of us. He's glaring at Mitch and Jerome while looking baffled at me.

"So what do you have for lunch? I got turkey and cheese." Jerome asks then smirks. "I also got some wet noodles!" Him and Mitch start laughing hysterically. Where have I heard that before? ASF Jerome said it on a Survival Games once with the BajanCanadian... Wait a minute.

"Aren't you ASF Jerome and BajanCanadian?" I ask them.

"So she found out Biggums. **(I have no idea how to spell that)** I guess we need to find a new person to hang out with." Mitch tells Jerome. They stand up and look around the cafeteria.

"If you're leaving, go to that table. Adam, or Sky; Ty, or deadlox; Jason, or TrueMU; and Jordan, or CaptainSparklez all sit there." I take out my earbuds and stick them back into my phone.

"Wait, you're fine with us leaving?" Jerome asks with shock.

"I sit alone everyday in classes and in here. Trust me, if you want to leave, you can." I say. Externally, I'm cool with them leaving, but internally I'm begging them to stay. They burst into laughter and sit down across from me again.

"Leah, we weren't leaving you alone. It was a joke." Mitch says as he finishing laughing. People are staring at us and it's making me feel uncomfortable. I see Jordan take his lunch then stands up. Then he comes over and starts laughing awkwardly.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" He asks them with a joking manner. He is staring at me though. I just eat my salad.

"Your face!" Jerome shouts. I start laughing too as Jordan turns bright red.

"Did you ever see the ASDF Movies?" I ask them. I'm slightly trembling from Jordan being at the table though.

"No and your shaking Leah." Mitch points out. I try and stop but I can't. Jordan knows why I'm trembling, but he doesn't leave. He just sits there watching me.

"I'll be fine." I tell them as I start shaking harder. Damn it, why can't I stop shaking? Just because Jordan's here, doesn't mean I should have symptoms for a breakdown! Mitch and Jerome are here!

"You're shaking like there's an earthquake happening." Jordan points out. I shake my hand as I tremble.

"I'm fine. Just cold." I say, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're not looking directly at us. Why are you shaking?" Jerome asks sternly.

"Because he's here!" I point at Jordan. They turn to Jordan and he looks at me in surprise.

"I make you tremble? Gosh, I never knew I was terrifying enough to scare someone. By the way, I spit in your salad." Jordan laughs and leaves. I look at the salad with disgust and push it away.

"He didn't spit in it. I didn't see him spit into it." Mitch promises me. I open up YouTube and look up the ASDF Movies. I find all six and put it onto the table. The cafeteria is loud enough to put the volume up high. We start the video and laugh at the skits.

"Hey Mitch, it says gullible on the ceiling." Jerome laughs.

"They said I could never teach a llama to drive. NO LLAMA! NO!" Mitch laughs as well. I laugh with them and continue the video.

"I like trains guys." I say monotone. They laugh at me and we watch the video.

"Did you park your car on my sandwich?" Jerome asks me.

"Yep!" I say happily. Jerome's face contorts until he looks like he's trying to fart. "Calm down Jerome!" I say laughing.

"THROW THE CHEESE!" Mitch shouts. I burst into laughter as we watch the alien spaceship scene.

"EVERYONE DO THE FLOP!" I yell and we all hit our face on the table.

"He's a magical pony flying through the sky on a magical-" Jerome starts but Mitch cuts him off.

"Shoot it down." He orders. There's an explosion sound and we all laugh again.

"How did you find that?" Jerome asks as we laugh.

"My friend Talia." I reply as the bell rings. I have Math now. "I have Math. What about you guys?" I ask as we exit, throwing my lunch out at the same time. I hold my phone close to me.

"I got Social Studies." Mitch states.

"I got Reading." Jerome states.

"I'll see you guys later." I'm about to go when Jerome grabs my arm.

"Can we have your number? You can have ours and we can text in class." Jerome suggests. I nod and tell them my number. They tell me theirs and we go separate ways. I head to Math and go to my seat in the back. I know Ty is in Math with me. Great. I put on YouTube and watch the latest video by MinecraftStudios. Their latest video was 'Living with the Villagers'. The audio is really quiet, but the video quality is good. I watch it thoroughly and when the period is over, I've watched all their videos. I head to my locker since the day is over and grab my folder. As I shut my locker, someone's hands go around my eyes. I start hyperventilating, shaking at the same time.

"Calm down Leah. It's only me and Jerome." Mitch says and removes his hands. I turns and relax. We start walking towards a door.

"Sorry, you saw how I was in the hallway when you met me. I'm really jumpy." I say and walk out the door. We all talk as we walk towards our houses. We reach my apartment building and I stop.

"This is where I live. I'll text you later." I say.

"Maybe you can play Minecraft with us." Jerome suggests.

"Yea, maybe a Survival Games. Do you have a microphone?" Mitch asks. I shake my head.

"Maybe my neighbors have one. I'll ask around when I get home. Text me when you're on the server and the server ip." I wave and go inside my building. I go onto the elevator and when I reach my floor, I head to my apartment. I unlock it and enter, relocking it when I'm inside. I set my folder down and I unlock the door again. I go next door and knock on the door.

"Hi." A little girl answers.

"Hello." I reply.

"Who are you?" She asks while twirling one of her blonde pigtails.

"Azalea. I live next door. Do you have an older sibling?" I ask her.

"I'm Julia! And no, it's just me and Mommy." Julia replies happily.

"Oh, thank you." I say. She smiles and closes the door. I go to the next apartment, where they don't have a microphone either. I go to the next one, slightly annoyed.

"Hello." Jordan answers. I pale. He lives in my building?

"Hi..." I say and back away.

"Azalea. What a pleasant surprise! Come in." Jordan says, moving out of the way.

"I was asking around for a microphone. Mitch and Jerome invited me to do a Survival Games with them." I say.

"You can have my spare one." Jordan goes into his apartment. Did he say have? He comes back with a headset and hands them to me.

"You can keep it." Jordan smiles then goes into his apartment. I stare at the microphone in shock then go back to my apartment. I head to the office, where I have a double monitor. I plug the microphone in and go onto Skype, keeping that open.

Then I go onto YouTube and click 'Sign In'. I use my Gmail and make an account. I close the Google+ account that opened and make my channel called 'LilKinny'. I customize my channel and make sure my Minecraft works until I get a text from Jerome. It's his and Mitch's Skype. I type it in and add them both. They call me and I answer.

"Hold on, just let me finish installing a texture pack." I say off the bat and finish installing the DokuCraft texture pack.

"The IP is **(sorry if I got that wrong, I couldn't find any IPs.) **and we're all teaming, right?" Mitch tells me and asks us. I shrug my shoulders and Jerome nods.

"I'm going to record for my new channel. My person's name is LilKinny." I tell them. They nod and I open up a recording software. I format it and then join the server as I press record.

"Hi guys! LilKinny here. I'm a new channel on YouTube, and I'm here with..." I motion for them to fill it in.

"THE BACCA!" Jerome shouts.

"And Mitch." Mitch says. We all laugh since Jerome just yelled and then Mitch just sounds quiet.

"Anyways... we're on the fridge. Mitch has a link to the server site on his channel, go check it out. We're teaming up and you guys need to teach me how to play this since I've only seen the movie and other people play this." I tell them.

"Of course." Jerome says as we're released. I run to a chest and open it. Once in it, I grab a wooden sword, mushroom soup and leather boots. I equip myself with the sword and boots and run over to Mitch's character.

"For a newbie, you're pretty decked out right now." Mitch says.

"Thanks. Someone's on your right!" I say. Mitch turns, but not fast enough since the person kills them. I start attacking like crazy until I hear a cannon.

"I'm spectating." Mitch assures me when I ask where he is.

"I'm also spectating. Someone hit me off a cliff. Where did you get the mic?" Jerome asks.

"I'll tell you later." I reply and run towards a fight.

"By the way, it's you and four others. Those are the four." Mitch tells me.

"I'm ready." I take out the iron sword someone dropped and I put on the diamond leggings someone had. Then I put on the golden chestplate and the chain helmet. I swap my leather boots for iron. I run into the fight decked out and I attack. I run off when I have half a heart. I left another person, who ran off.

"The deathmatch is starting soon." Jerome says. I eat my golden apple and regenerate the hearts. I'm teleported to an arena, where I see the other person. I take out my bow and aim for them. I hit them a few times, but they come towards me. They knock me off the platform into the lava. I'm positive the name said 'CaptainSparklez'.

"Did anyone see the name of the victor?" I ask.

"It was CaptainSparklez. I forgot that he does Survival Games with XRmpx13. One of the tributes I killed was Ryan." Mitch states.

"Great... Well, that was my first Survival Games. I'm Azalea and I'll see you later." I stop recording and slump down in my office chair.

"What's wrong with Jordan winning? You're new, he's experienced." Jerome says.

"He's also my neighbor. I got the headset from him too." I say as my video renders. I'm uploading it to YouTube.

"Wow..." Mitch says. The doorbell rings and I groan.

"That's probably him now." I say and put the headset down. I walk into the living room and open the door.

"How did you know my apartment number?" I ask him.

"I saw you walk into it when you went home. I was right behind you. AND I WON!" He cheers.

"Get out." My voice shakes a little. I shake a little and start shutting the door.

"No. For beating you, you have to hang out with me." He smirks.

"Seriously? I'm new and I came that close. I could of killed you in that fight, but I had a few hearts left." I try shutting the door, but he holds it open.

"I'm hanging out with you." He decides and enters my house. I just stare at him in shock. I shut the door and hand him the remote.

"Watch what you want. I'm going back to playing Minecraft with Mitch and Jerome." I walk into the office and sit in my chair shaking.

"What happened?" Jerome asks me.

"He decided to hang out with me since he won. He's in my living room watching TV." I tell them. Then I realize Mitch isn't there. "Where's Mitch?" I ask Jerome.

"He disconnected once you left. I gotta go. I need to babysit the kids across the hall." He says and disconnects. Why did he leave me alone with Jordan? I go onto Minecraft and go onto a multiplayer Skyblock. I load and see I'm against random people. We drop down and I immediately make a cobblestone generator. I gather the wood and use the bonemeal on the wheat. I put on the tunic and make a pickaxe. After mining 5 pieces of cobblestone, I make a pickaxe and a sword. Then I gather the dirt and start towards a chest. I mine the iron underneath and gather the supplies. I start collecting the dirt and I go for another iron chest. I gather the iron again and gather the same supplies. After making an iron sword and a bow, I'm ready. I use the remaining leather to make boots. I save the other four.

"Really? Skyblock?" Jordan says from the doorway. I shake a little, altering my focus, but I stop myself from shaking and snipe someone off their island. 1 down, two to go. Nobody was stupid enough to fall off their island. I snipe another person off their island and it says that 2 people remain. Then I start getting attacked form behind. I whip around and attack with my iron sword. They fall off my island I'm the victor. I turn to Jordan with confidence.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Where are your friends?" Jordan points to the other monitor.

"Mitch disconnected while I was talking to you at the door and Jerome had to babysit." I reply. The doorbell rings and Jordan walks away to open it.

"Where's Leah?" I hear Mitch say. He came over since Jordan came?

"In the office... and her name is Azalea." Jordan says with a venomous tone.

"She told me and Jerome to call her Leah. Why are you here?" Mitch spits.

"To hang out with her. I dated her, you know." Jordan laughs. Mitch growls and I watch as he lunges for Jordan. Jordan, who was caught off guard, cries out and falls. Mitch starts attacking him and Jordan attacks Mitch back. I watch in horror as they fight. Then Jordan puts his hands around Mitch's neck and starts choking him. I scream and run in. I try prying Jordan's hands off of Mitch. Mitch goes limp, but Jordan continues choking him. I kick him and he stops. I sprint over to the phone and call an ambulance.

"Hello. What is the problem?" The officer greets me.

"There was a fight in my apartment. One of the boys choked the other. Now that boy is either dead or unconscious in my living room." I try and control my panic. But I start having a breakdown when I remember the attack at the restaurant. I curl into a ball and Jordan takes the phone from me as I cry.

"This is her neighbor. She's having a mental breakdown right now. I know why he's unconscious... He does have a pulse, but it's weak... The cause? I was over and her friend came and he attacked me. It was out of self defense... It wasn't on purpose... I'm not sure if he attacked me with a motive or not... Thank you. We're in the apartment building next to the hospital... Floor 3 Room 7. Thank you." He hangs up the phone as I sob. Why did Mitch even attack Jordan?

"Azalea... Stop crying." Jordan comes over to me and rubs my back. I slap his hand away and continue crying. He continues rubbing my back. "Why did you have a breakdown?" He asks me.

"I was thinking about the robbery at the restaurant. I thought you died. People called me crazy and I wouldn't talk to anyone. I was just getting over it when you came. Then I got worse. I started getting better, but now that this happened, I don't know who to trust. Jerome's babysitting and Mitch is passed out on my floor for crying out loud!" I scream.

"You can trust me." Jordan says.

"No I can't. I can't trust you because I heard what you said to that girl about the killer. You staged the entire thing and left me purposely. I was thinking for three years that you were dead." I admit.

"The injuries were real and the entire thing was real. I didn't want to alarm you, so I kept it a secret." Jordan coos.

"You could of told me." I say. There is a sharp knocking on the door, so I stand up and dry my tears the best I can. I open it and move aside so a gurney can get through. The medics put Mitch onto the gurney and leave. An officer stays behind.

"I'm Officer Ris. I'm going to ask you about the attack." The officer says. I nod and invite her in.

"You can sit on the chair or the couch." I point to the recliner and the couch. She sits on the couch and tells us to sit on the couch.

"I understand there was an attack in this apartment. Who is the one who lives here?" Officer Ris asks us.

"I do. My name is Azalea Thompson." I tell her. She nods and writes that down.

"Can you describe what happened?" Officer Ris asks me.

"I was in my office over there and Jordan, or the boy next to me, was watching me play a video game. The doorbell rang and Mitch, or the victim, was there. Jordan and Mitch don't generally like each other and Mitch attacked Jordan. They fought for a while until Jordan started choking Mitch. He stopped when I kicked him. By then, Mitch was already unconscious." I tell her. She writes that down.

"Why did you attack him?" She turns to Jordan.

"He tackled me when I told him where Azalea was. I was doing self defense ma'am and it was nothing else." Jordan answers politely.

"I understand on the phone, Jordan had to take over. Why was that?" She asks me.

"I am prone to mental breakdowns and I had one then. I was remembering when someone dear to me was attacked." I reply.

"OK. There isn't a trial since it wasn't serious. If that boy dies, you go to jail. Let's go to the hospital." Officer Ris stands up and we stand up with her. As we leave, I get a text from Jerome.

_Where's Mitch? He didn't answer his phone._

Hospital. Jordan attacked him when he came to my apartment and Jordan choked him. He fell unconscious after a minute.

_When I see Jordan in school tomorrow, I'm going to kill him. Should I blow off the babysitting and meet you there?_

How much longer do you need to babysit?

_Not much longer. Only another 15 minutes._

Finish the job then come. I'll text you about Mitch's condition when I get there.

"By the way, Jerome's gonna kill you tomorrow in school." I tell Jordan as we get into the cop car. He shrugs and shuts the door. We buckle up and the car drives off.

**There's your chapter. Sorry, my friend decided to text me at 6:30 this morning since she still has school and she woke me up. I'm tired.**

**~LilKinny**


	4. The Dream and Confronting Her Parents

**I ripped another baby tooth out... now I really need braces. I'm going to my orthodontist at the end of July... I'm probably getting braces then. Better start relishing gum while I can.**

_Azalea's POV_

I play 'Dumb Ways to Die' on my phone as we drive to the hospital after the ambulance. It's ironic since I'm next to Jordan, who I thought died, and I'm driving to the hospital for Mitch, to see if he has a chance of dying. I reach the toaster one and carefully start pulling the fork out. The car hits a bump and my hand jerks to the left, making the person get electrocuted. I growl in annoyance as I have to start over. I was about to beat my high score of 3,385.

After another attempt of beating my high score, we reach the hospital. Mitch is unloaded from the ambulance and we enter the hospital with him. I sit in the waiting room as far away as Jordan as possible. About 20 minutes pass of awkward silence until Jerome enters the room through the emergency room doors. He runs in, scans the room and finally sees Jordan.

"Jordan!" He yells and marches over. I just watch with amusement as Jordan jumps up alarmed and looks at Jerome.

"The Fluffy came! Oh joy, let's all celebrate." Jordan rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone.

"Nobody calls me Fluffy accept Adam and a few of his friends." Jerome narrows his eyes at Jordan and sits in the seat next to me.

"How was babysitting?" I ask him.

"Horrible. After I got your text, the little girl named Terry took my phone and threw it into her parents' room. I had to run in and when I got out, they were gone. I spent the last 15 minutes trying to find them. Terry and her brother Joseph were hiding in her mother's cabinet with the things I should not have seen." Jerome shivers at the memory.

"Wow. They know where to hide." I raise my eyebrows.

"And Jerome became a gigantic creep for looking through the mother's things." Jordan rolls his eyes and exhales loudly.

"Do you have to comment at everything?" Jerome spits at him. He pauses Temple Run **(Who even plays that anymore?) **and glares at Jerome before going back to his game.

"Yes, I do." Jordan replies. Jerome rolls his eyes and turns back to me.

"And you dated him?" Jerome asks.

"How did you find out?" I ask, shocked.

"Considering your reaction to his name when I met you and the tears coming down your face, I thought you suffered a nasty break up. Then when you told us Jordan terrified you, I figured it out." Jerome shrugs.

"Well, if you could figure that out then wow. I dated him because I thought he was cute. But that was when I was 15. Now... yuck." I shrivel my nose up in disgust.

"Hey, I'm still hot." Jordan says.

"Did you look in a mirror lately?" I say and laugh. He glares at me before laughing too. A doctor walks over and smiles nervously at us. She has a small auburn ponytail and green eyes with freckles dotting her nose. She's so young to be a doctor that she must have just graduated.

"Hello, I am Doctor Lawrence, but you can call me Natalie, or Nat. I understand you are here for our patient Mitch Lower?" The doctor introduces herself then asks us.

"Is he OK?" Jerome blurts out. Nat looks a little amused, but nods.

"He is fine. He has damage to his voice box and jugular vein. We don't want him talking that much since he can damage his voice box even more. As for his jugular vein, it is healing well. Our only problem with that is that if somebody hits his jugular vein, it could require surgery to recover properly. May I ask how he was injured in the first place?" Nat looks at us patiently.

"This guy over here assaulted him and choked him! Then this fine lady saved Mitch by sending her foot into that guy's back!" Jerome says. Jordan and I both turn bright red and glare daggers at Jerome. He smiles a cheeky grin and the doctor clears her throat.

"So... you caused this?" She asks Jordan.

"Let me clear this up since Jerome doesn't know what exactly happened. I was hanging out with Azalea-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Correction, you forced your way into my apartment after defeating me on an online video game." I reply, glaring at him.

"So he's a creep?" Nat asks, raising an eyebrow at Jordan.

"No, I won and she was ignoring me, so I wanted to hang out with her. Anyways, she was playing a video game and Mitch rang her doorbell. So she told me to go and answer it. I answered it and he yelled at me. Then he tackles me and we fought. He was about to break my nose, so I grabbed his throat since the world was spinning. I was squeezing it so hard I didn't realize I was choking him until Azalea kicked my back." Jordan just lied straight to a doctor!

"No, that was all wrong. He meant to hurt Mitch since he always hurts people! Just like he hurt me!" I say. Not now... At least I'm in the hospital. I curl into a ball on my chair and tune everyone out. I only hear the three people with me.

"What happened to her?" Nat asks the two of them.

"Azalea has mental breakdowns. She had one on the phone with police earlier. Is there anyway you can help her?" I hear Jerome reply.

"We could give her a CAT scan and give her a room too." Nat suggests.

"Can you?" Jordan begs. I heard him beg? I see two versions of myself fighting. One of them has angel wings and a halo while the other one has devil horns and a tail.

_"Jordan will only hurt her even more!" The devil shouts at the angel._

_"Azalea should give him another chance." The angel argues._

_"Another chance? That guy purposely left her confused in that restaurant 3 years ago." The devil hisses._

_"He was running away from a serial killer that was killed earlier this month. Don't you remember that whole trial on TV?" The angel questions the devil._

_"No, since I don't own a TV." The devil huffs._

_"Well, Jordan's motives probably were to protect Azalea from the killer." The angel argues._

_"You always see the bright side of things! Why don't you just understand that getting back together with Jordan will most likely harm her even more?" The devil whines._

_"But what if Jordan changed? Did you ever think of that?" The angel starts._

_"Remember in the hallway? Azalea heard him talking to that other girl and she admitted they were dating! He is a cheater and getting back together with him is like asking your ex back out!" The devil shouts._

_"He didn't seem too thrilled that the girl returned. In fact, he seems annoyed that she was alive. Just give Jordan another chance." The angel shouts. There is a momentary silence before the devil screams._

_"DON'T YOU SEE HE'S MESSING WITH HER EMOTIONS?!" The devil shouts before they both vaporize. _

_The scene changes to my parents' apartment. I hear shouting coming from my parents' bedroom. Cautiously, I walk towards it. After waiting outside, I tune in their conversation._

_"...A BOYFRIEND! SHE WAS FOUND UNDER A TABLE CRAZY AFTER SOMEBODY TOOK HER BOYFRIEND!" Mom shouts._

_"Azalea dishonored our family by proving herself unstable under pressure. She is no longer our daughter." Dad decides._

_"Should we put her up for adoption?" Mom asks Dad. This is the night where my parents disowned me for going crazy in that restaurant._

_"No. She'll stay in that hospital until she's 18. Then she will live on her own." Dad decides. _

_"Do you think she will ever find us?" Mom asks with a chuckle._

_"No. She won't be safe enough to roam alone." Dad laughs evilly. _

I wake up in a hospital room. There is a heart monitor beeping and an IV hooked up to me. I look around the room and see Jordan sitting in a chair on his phone. He didn't even notice I was awake. I remember the devil's words. He's toying with my emotions. Telling me I'm pretty one minute, calling me fat another. I shift in the bed and he looks up, smiling.

"You're awake. You passed out yesterday and you've been hooked up to a heart monitor and life support since." Jordan smiles. He's messing with my emotions.

"Why are you here?" I hiss. He looks offended, but smiles.

"I was worried after you passed out." He says. Worried about me? No, my parents hate me since I dishonored our family. People shouldn't worry about what I would call the village idiot.

"Thank you." I reply dryly, glaring at my blanket. My parents thought I would never become mentally stable again.

"What are you so angry about?" He asks, noticing my glare. I wipe the glare off my face and look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"You were glaring at your blanket like it killed your mother." Jordan tries to crack a joke. I laugh with him.

"I wish my blanket ate my mother." I reply while laughing. Nat enters the room smiling.

"You woke up. Everyone was worried sick. You need to take these medications since you had a high level of brain activity and you need to return for therapy sessions every week. Other than that, you can leave." Nat hands me a prescription and helps me out of bed. I thank her and ask her where Mitch's room is.

"Down the hall." Nat points towards a room.

"Thank you." I reply and head down the hall to the room she pointed towards. Jordan goes the opposite way, probably doesn't want to see Mitch. I knock on the door and enter. Jerome is sitting on a chair talking to Mitch while Mitch writes down stuff on a mote pad. Both of them see me and smile.

"Look who's finally done knocking herself out!" Jerome jokes around. I roll my eyes and walk towards them.

"Oh man, she's taking her first steps! I need to record this!" Jerome takes out his phone. I roll my eyes and pull up a chair next to the bed.

"How's your throat?" I ask Mitch. He gives me a thumbs up and points towards his jugular vein. He shakes his hand, as if saying it hurts a little.

"Mitch and I were talking about your little stunt. And the doctors didn't like it. So you need to play it like you aren't mentally stable." Jerome whispers.

"Are we making Hunger Games references here or is that true." I laugh. Mitch shrugs and Jerome starts laughing.

"Both. The doctors were talking about it while on break outside when I walked in. I thought it would be funnier to say it like Haymitch said it in the Hunger Games." Jerome' has a valid reason.

'You have a valid reason there.' Mitch writes and shows us.

"I'm also mentally unstable so I really don't need to act." I say.

"How did we become a group of friends? I'm a furry creature on Minecraft, Mitch is currently mute because of Jordan and you're crazy. How did fate bring us together?" Jerome points out.

"I'm not crazy, I have challenges! And maybe fate was drunk that night." I shrug.

'Maybe he thought a furry creature and a mentally challenged person would go great together. As for me, I think I was that one guy who he was bored deciding how his life should go on so he made me temporarily mute.' Mitch shows us.

"That's a good point and maybe you were just unlucky." Jerome says.

"I have to tell you guys something. Something most people don't know and I only tell close friends. I know we've been friends for a day, but you guys impacted me so much. This morning, I was still quiet and I had a bigger chance of a breakdown. Over the course of the day, you helped me become stronger. I think you should know what happened that made me have more breakdowns than I should." I start. I have to tell them about my parents since I want to find my parents.

'What happened?' Mitch writes.

"When I was 15, I had my first mental breakdown. It was in the restaurant Jordan was 'kidnapped' in. My parents gave me up when they found out. The hospital took custody of me since none of my family members wanted to adopt me. I want to find my parents and tell them off. Say they left their only daughter behind when she needed them most." I conclude. They stare at me in shock.

"I'm coming with you. Mitch, you better stay here since her parents might attack us and your throat could get injured." Jerome tells Mitch.

'Fine... but be safe. I'll see you soon. And Leah, kick Jordan's butt for me.' Mitch says and nods. I nod in return and we leave. As we leave, we run into Jordan.

"Where are you two going?" Jordan asks us.

"To find my parents. I'm only going with Jerome." I reply. We exit the hospital. My parents live in an apartment building about 3 blocks away.

"So where are we going?" Jerome asks, climbing into his car. I climb into the passenger seat.

"3 blocks down. Make a left here and then make a right." I tell him the first set of instructions. He follows them and I tell him the other two commands. We park in front of the apartment building and exit the car. I take a deep breath and enter with Jerome. We go to the lobby.

"Excuse me, but do people with the last name Thompson live in this building?" I ask the person manning the front desk.

"Yes. May I ask who you are and your business involving them?" The man asks.

"I'm their daughter and this is my friend. We just want to chat with them." I say sweetly. He nods and tells me the apartment's location. We ride the elevator in silence and reach the fourth floor. We go to the 5th room and I take another deep breath.

"Leah, before we go in there, you need to promise me one thing." Jerome says.

"Yea?" I turn and face him.

"You want to look strong in front of them. No breakdowns or tears, got it?" He says. I nod and turn, knocking on the door. I hear someone walking towards the door and it opens. My father stands at the door, looking at me in confusion.

His brown hair is matted down and his blue eyes show no compassion. He has on a plain white T-shirt with khakis and he's holding a cup of coffee. Dad always had a coffee addiction.

"Azalea?" He asks in surprise. He eyes Jerome and looks back at me.

"Dad. May we come in?" I ask my father coldly.

"Sure." He moves aside and allows us in. We walk in and I lead Jerome to the living room. There, Mom sits knitting. Her hazel hair is wavy like mine, put she has pale skin. Dad gave me my tan skin. Her hazel eyes meet mine and she stands up to hug me. Then she sees Jerome and stops.

"Mom." I say coldly.

"Azalea, who's this?" She asks me, looking at Jerome nervously. I sit on one of the two couches and pat the seat next to me. He sits next to me and smiles.

"This is Jerome. He's one of my best friends." I say.

"Known you for two days and I've already met the parents? Sweet!" He states happily. Mom laughs too as Dad enters the room.

"Dad, this is Jerome." I say. Jerome stands up and shakes Dad's hand. Dad sits on the other couch next to Mom.

"So why did you drop by?" Dad asks. Clearly, he didn't want to see me.

"To confront you. Jerome's here as a witness to everything you say, so don't lie." I hiss. They glare at me and Jerome tenses next to me. He didn't expect this hostility so early I bet.

"About what?" Mom sneers.

"Abandoning me. I needed you most 3 years ago and you gave to the hospital? What kind of people do that? Certainly not normal people!" I say, throwing my hands in the air.

"Are you calling us abnormal missy?" Mom gasps, her voice rising.

"Normal parents would support their child while they are going through a rough time. The guy I loved was beaten outside a restaurant and I couldn't do anything. I found out earlier this week he was being hunted down by a murderer! What kind of parents actually leave their child in a hospital alone? I was raised by doctors and therapists for 3 years, and all those years, I despised how you gave me up." I hiss at my parents.

**So Azalea confronted her parents finally...**

**If this story confuses you, read this:**

**So Azalea started out that school day normally. Then Jordan, her ex came back and caused her to have bad memories of her past. After Jordan attacks Mitch, she has a breakdown, where she remembers her parents and has an internal conflict about Jordan and if she should give him a second chance or not. After telling Jerome and Mitch of her parents, she goes back to confront her parents with Jerome. **

**I hope that helped!**

**~LilKinny**


	5. The Fight and Misunderstandings

**Hello my readers. **

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I start camp on July 1st, or next week, and it starts at 9 AM. That means either short chapters in the morning and regular chapters at night or just chapters at night. It all depends on the time I wake up.**

**Also, my friend and I played The House 2 yesterday (I know I played it already, but I wanted her to play it herself). So we pass the living room after almost peeing our pants (the game still terrifies me). After I scream from the ghost in the bathroom, she just played her iPad as I continued playing. After the bedroom, I was trembling in fear. The working room scared the crap out of me and we both had heart attacks at the safe room. God, I'm sending her a picture of Alrena over text then writing 'Have a good last day of school!'**

_Azalea's POV_

My words hang in the air ominously. Nobody dares to speak, not even Jerome. They all just stare at me, my parents glaring and Jerome just staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR HOUSE AND YELL AT US FOR GIVING YOU UP?!" Dad hollers and slaps me across the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" I shriek back. I stand up and Jerome just stands up too.

"Um, is this our cue to leave?" Jerome asks me. I shake my head and he sits on the couch.

"I have a plan. We're going to make them feel weak and unwanted. Just talk about how you, Mitch and Jordan would of attacked them already. I'll start." I whisper.

"Sure." He replies.

"Good thing we didn't bring Mitch or Jordan." I reply.

"Mitch would have beat you guys down already for just hearing that you gave her up. One hit and you out." Jerome exaggerates.

"Yep. Don't get me started on Jordan. As soon as Dad opened that door, he would have tackled Dad." I shrug.

"Like Mitch tackled Jordan?" Jerome says.

"Yea! That was powerful. They almost broke a coffee table if I didn't stop Jordan from attacking Mitch. Jordan hurt Mitch so much that Mitch is in the hospital!" I tell them. Both of their faces waver from the glares they are giving us.

"Mitch can't even speak since Jordan damaged his voice box and vocal cords." Jerome says in awe.

"Jordan and I also dated, so I definitely know how strong he is." I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea, didn't he once beat down a guy for flirting with you?" Jerome lies. He only met me two days ago.

"Yea! That guy needed surgery for his nose and he needed to get a kidney transplant." I lie too. My parents are starting to look worried.

"I think you need to call Jordan. Mitch can't leave the hospital still." Jerome says, looking directly at my parents.

"I doubt you're calling him." Mom laughs.

"Try me." I take out my iPhone and go to Contacts. I get Jordan's number and I press it, calling him. I put it onto speaker, smirking at my parents. It rings a few times before he answers.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, it's Azalea." I reply.

"What's up Azalea?" He asks nonchalantly. Jerome is awkwardly listening, he and Jordan aren't on good terms.

"I'm at my parents' apartment. They don't think you are manly enough to take down Mitch and send him to the hospital. They also think you're weak and you can't beat them at a fight." I say, smiling at Jerome.

"Oh do they? Maybe I should come to your parents' apartment and demonstrate my ability to fight." He decides. My mom gets paler every time Jordan speaks.

"Maybe you should. They live in the Coastal Hotel, floor 4 room 7." I tell him the location of the hotel.

"I'll be right over." He says and ends the call. I smirk at my parents again and Mom pales even more.

"You invited that beast here?" She chokes out.

"I told you I would." I shrug. Then I sit on the couch next to Jerome and smirk.

"Well things got bad quickly. But... I THINK WE WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" He shouts gleefully. I playfully punch his arm.

"Are you two dating?" Dad asks awkwardly. I look at Jerome and make a disgusted face.

"No. Eww, I'm only friends with him since Mitch is hot." I say, disgusted.

"Wait, you like Mitch?" He whispers.

"Eww no. I'm not a kind of girl to go after YouTube video makers. I just said that since it sounded cooler in my head." I whisper in return.

"Oops then... I texted Mitch that you liked him." He whispers, showing me his iPhone.

"NO FLUFFY! WHY!" I screech. Mitch is replying.

'Really? I'll admit, she is kinda cute too. I like her, but I'm positive Jordan likes her more than I do' Mitch wrote back.

"What did you start Jerome?" I ask him, face-palming. I hand him his phone and he reads the text. Then he bursts out laughing.

"I'm replying! I'm be the matchmaker!" Jerome decides and texts Mitch. I read the text.

'Dude, you'd be perfect for her. She hates Jordan.' He wrote.

"No I don't. Not anymore at least." I frown. The doorbell rings and Mom looks like she's about to faint. Dad is also scared. I get up from the couch after slapping Jerome upside the head.

"What was that for?" He calls out as I go to the door.

"For setting me up with Mitch." I reply and open the door.

"Hello." Jordan greets me.

"Can you kill Jerome? He decides to set me up with Mitch." I ask him, closing the door after he comes in.

"Sure. Where are your parents?" He asks me.

"Follow me." I say and lead him to the living room. Mom and Dad perk up, then relax. Then Mom starts laughing.

"This is Jordan? The big tough guy who beat a guy up?" Mom laughs. Dad is also laughing as the three of us glare at them.

"Do you want a demonstration?" Jordan asks them coldly.

"Let's see how much damage you can do." Dad says while laughing. We move the couches back and the coffee table away.

"Hmm... Jerome, why don't you help me? Azalea requested it." Jordan smiles sinisterly at Jerome. Jerome looks at me and I wave him to the fighting area with Jordan.

"Ready... GO!"I say. They just watch each other a few times before Jordan tackles Jerome. Jerome starts punching Jordan, but Jordan dodges most of them. My parents watch in amazement. But I start shaking. No, I promised Jerome no breakdowns or crying would happen. I try to stop shaking, but I can't. I just take Jerome's phone and start texting Mitch from his perspective.

'Should I ask her out?' Mitch wrote.

'I don't know. What do you think is better for her?' I write back. My shaking stops and I briefly look up.

"HEY JEROME! IF YOU DON'T PUT UP I FIGHT I'LL TELL MITCH YOU'RE WEAK!" I shout, holding up his phone. He sees this and start attacking even more. Jordan jumps off of Jerome and Jerome wobbly gets to his feet. Jordan runs up and knees Jerome's stomach. Jerome holds his stomach and kicks Jordan. Jordan ducks down to avoid being kicked and then tackles Jerome's legs. Jerome flies to the ground and tries kicking Jordan off. But Jordan has pinned him already.

"OK, that's enough. So do you guys want to be in Jerome's position?" I ask my parents with a sickly sweet voice. Jerome is groaning on the carpet and Jordan stands up, brushing himself off. Jordan helps Jerome up and to the couch.

"NO!" Dad shouts, eyes wide with horror.

"Then explain why you gave me to the hospital." I say through gritted teeth.

"After you went insane, people blamed us. It went on for so long before you went insane and after this, we gave you up to show you don't involve us anymore!" Mom explains.

"You could of ignored them!" I fire back angrily.

"We tried but someone called the police, saying we beat you. That's why you had to stay alone when you were 14 since we had to clear things up." Dad explains too.

"That's a load of bull right there." I scoff.

"We gave you up since we couldn't support the finances from the hospital. Can you forgive us?" Mom says, tears in her eyes. Is she seriously trying to have a Disney ending to this?

"No. Come on guys." I stand up and help Jerome up. Jordan and I help Jerome out to the car.

"I'll drive. We're going to see Mitch to clear some things up." I tell Jordan.

"Should I meet you there?" He asks.

"Sure. Maybe later we'll play Minecraft together." I hop into Jerome's car and drive to the hospital.

"You like Jordan, don't you?" Jerome asks while we drive.

"A little bit." I blush and drive on. We reach the hospital and go inside.

"Can we see Mitch Lower?" Jerome asks when we reach the front desk.

"Yes you may." The nurse goes out from behind the counter and brings us to Mitch's room. We thank her and enter. Mitch is playing on his phone.

"Hey Mitch!" Jerome says, clutching his stomach. He looks up, sees Jerome holding his stomach and grabs the notepad and pen.

'What did you do this time?' He shows us, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"A little 'demonstration' of Jordan's power at my parents' apartment." I reply. He rolls his eyes again. And shows me the texting between him and Jerome. The last one is a text from Jerome that tells him to ask me out. I glare at Jerome and he holds his hands up in response, grinning nervously.

"Where's Jordan?" I say threateningly.

"Don't get Jordan! Please don't get Jordan!" Jerome begs. Mitch taps my shoulder and points to the question he wants to ask me.

'Do you like me?' I ponder this for a second. Mitch is kinda cute, but I like Jordan more. But Mitch is also nicer and he doesn't boast about winning things on Minecraft. But Jordan is also a little cuter.

"I do. But as a friend right now." I answer him.

'Do you like Jordan more?' He frowns.

"A little, but you shouldn't get frustrated over me since there are plenty of other girls out there." I say, making a circular motion with my hands to demonstrate the world.

'Just asking.' Mitch says, smiling.

**Who do you guys want Azalea to end up dating? **

**1) Jordan: He's from her past and he's always nice to her, even when she doesn't want him to be.**

**2) Mitch: He can be an important part of her life.**

**Oh and I changed the title. It used to be:**

**Jordan: The One Who Left Me Behind**

**Now it's:**

**Choices We All Need to Make**

**~LilKinny**


	6. The Power Outage

**OMG, I was at my friends house and the power went out. Her mom ran to her friend's house quickly to get something, so it was my friend and I with three younger kids. The power went out and it was dark, so her brothers were with her while her cousin just sat on his phone. My friend got a flashlight app on her iPhone, so we had a miniature circus (by we, I mean my friend, her cousin and myself) for her brothers. It was great and when the circus ended, I went onto my Kindle. I was playing Minecraft when it said 'Wifi detected'. I was so happy that I basically yelled it at my friend. It was so funny since every light in the house turned on at the same time.**

_Azalea's POV_

After talking to Mitch until the doctors kicked me out, I walked out and went next door to my apartment building. As I go onto the elevator, Jordan comes on with me.

"Hi Azalea." He says quietly.

"Hi." I reply, looking at my phone.

"Do you want to play Minecraft?" He asks. I look at the time. It's around 11.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" I ask him.

"I was thinking that we could do a parkour map with Adam, Ty and Jason." Jordan says.

"M'kay. Do you have my Skype?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "It's azalea45." I say as the elevator comes to our floor.

"I'll Skype you in a few minutes." He says, already starting a group chat with Adam, Ty and Jason. I roll my eyes and go to my apartment. Once inside, I go to my bedroom and put on pajamas. It's June, so I put on some sky blue sophie shorts and a black tank top. I get on my flip flops and go to the coffee maker. After setting it to black coffee, I run to the office and turn on the monitors. Loading Skype onto one, I wait for them to call. I go back to my coffee and take the now ready mug out. I pour a mug of coffee and put cream into it with a little sugar. For a little more taste, I add on marshmallow fluff. I hear the Skype call thing ringing, so I take my coffee and answer the call.

"Hey." Jordan greets me. I wave hello and take a sip off my coffee. Adding Jordan's contact, I see he's eyeing my coffee.

"What?" I ask him.

"Whatcha drinking?" He asks. I knew he was looking at my coffee.

"Coffee with cream, a little sugar and marshmallow fluff. I have more, do you want some?" I ask him, being a good neighbor.

"Sure." He says. I hold my pointer finger up to show one second and I go into my kitchen. Pouring another mug, I add in cream, sugar and marshmallow fluff. Then I leave my apartment and go down the hall to Jordan's. Knocking on his door, I remember I'm in my pajamas.

"Come in!" I hear him shout. I open the door and go to the office. It's in the same place as mine, so I know where it is.

"Here's your coffee master." I scowl, handing him the cup. Then I hear someone clear their throat. Looking at the screen, I see Ty, Adam and Jason staring back at me.

"Um... we never formally met. I'm-" Ty starts, but I cut him off.

"I know who you three are. What do you think I do in class? I've seen your videos." I scowl.

"Are they bad?" Adam asks. I smile and shake my head.

"Bad? They're great!" I say. They all look relieved.

"So, you're Azalea?" Jason asks.

"Yea, you four can call me Leah." I say.

"Do you guys wanna start the map?" Jordan asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sure. I'm going back to my apartment." I say and walk out. I go back to my apartment and to the office, putting my headset on at the same time. I greet them again and load Minecraft.

"Download this map." Adam says and sends me a link to a file. I open it and sign onto Minecraft. I spawn in a room with the four of them. I exit out of the thing and load my recording software. Surrounding the window, I press record.

"Who's starting the intro?" I say as it counts down from 10.

"I will." Jordan decides. Way to take charge Jordan.

"Is everyone recording?" Ty asks. I nod and so does everyone else.

"Hey guys, I'm here with some lovely people. I am here with Sky, deadlox, MinecraftUniverse and LilKinny. Today, we are doing YouTuber's Parkour. Can someone explain it?" Jordan asks us.

"I will. So basically, we're doing a bunch of parkour maps based off of a Minetuber's channel. For example, Sky's is going to have a lot of butter in it." Ty explains.

"I'm new so I'm probably not in it. But this is supposed to be a three player map. We have 5..." I point out.

"Damn it Ty! You and Jason just HAD to come along!" Adam jokes.

"Hey!" Jason says with mock hurt. I hear rain and then thunder sounds.

"Crap... it's thundering near my apartment building. Did you hear that thunder Jordan?" I ask him.

"Yea, that was soft. It's going to get louder and louder now. Let's start. Let's make sure we can all parkour though." Jordan leads us to the newbie parkour course. We complete it easily and press the button.

"So we start out with SetoSorcerer, ChimneySwift11 and CavemanFilms. Let's divide into three groups. One person is solo." Adam says.

"Ill be the solo." I say.

"You sure?" He asks, surprised.

"It's just-WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT BOLT OF LIGHTNING?!" I cry out in alarm.

"Continue." Jason waves that off.

"I'll be the solo since it's just parkour." I shrug. Jordan goes with Jason and and Adam goes with Ty. I end up with Seto's course.

I enter the room to find a library. Thunder crackles from outside my window as I parkour to an enchantment table with books. I enchant them and go back to the villager. As I trade, I'm plunged into darkness. I'm not unconscious since I can still see. The power went out... crap. Lightning must off struck some wiring. No, the hospital! I have to help out there! I grab my phone from the desk next to me and use it as a flashlight. I grab my school backpack and a spare backpack from the closet and run to the closet in the hallway by my room.

I grab pillows and blankets and stuff it into my school bag. Then, I go to my kitchen and open the refrigerator. What can't spoil... The milk can't and babies will need milk. I pack that and ice packs. Then I put canned foods I stored in cabinets as spare food. I run to my room and grab my laptop, sliding that into my school bag just in case. Running out into the hallway after locking my apartment, I grip each bag and run down the stairs, using my phone as my only light. I reach the lobby and run into someone. They help me up and I realize it's Jerome.

"I was walking by since I left the hospital later than you because of my stomach and the power went out. I realized this was your building, so I came in. I was going to come to your apartment and get you. But I found you already." Jerome says.

"I'm going to the hospital. There are babies there that need oxygen and little kids that need warmth. If you see Jordan, tell him I'm at the hospital." I tell him and run out with my two bags. I run to the hospital and into the entrance. A nurse runs up to me.

"Ma'am the hospital is closed." She says. She is squeezing an air thing into a baby's mouth. Of course, this baby will die if she doesn't get any oxygen.

"I'm here to help. I brought food, milk for the babies, pillows and blankets." I tell her the contents of my backpacks, leaving out the laptop.

"Thank God, he sent an angel here to help. Can you go to the children's ward and help there? Some children with broken bones are cold, others that are sick are hungry. Can you help there? Most doctors and nurses went to the nursery as soon as the power went out, but a few stayed behind to help the children." She directs me to the children's ward. I thank her and head there. a female doctor stands in my way. Nat.

"Nat, it's me. Azalea. I came to help the children. I brought food, pillows, milk and blankets." I tell her. She recognizes me and embraces me.

"Thank you for coming. Can you go to Room 4? There is a girl with a broken leg there and she has nobody looking after her." Nat explains. I nod and go to the room. A little girl with raven black hair and green eyes looks up at me. She has pale skin and I see her cast gleaming in the moonlight.

"Are you here to hurt me?" She asks terrified.

"No, I'm a volunteer. I came from my apartment building with supplies." I tell her.

"Thank you. Most people would leave while they could. I'm scared and I want my Mommy." She says, tears coming down her cheeks. She can't be older than 9.

"Your Mommy can't come right now. I'll protect you though. I came to help. Do you need anything? Are you cold? Thirsty? Hungry?" I ask her.

"I'm cold and hungry." She says. I get her a blanket and put it over her. Then I get out a can of soup and use the lid as a spoon since I forgot spoons. I start feeding her soup and she slowly drains the can. As I'm feeding her, someone taps on my shoulder. She screams in fear, pointing behind me. I turn and see Mitch with his notepad and pen.

"Oh God Mitch. You scared her." I say and turn back to the girl. "I never got your name." I tell her.

"I'm Anna." She whispers quietly before taking more soup.

"This is Mitch. He's my friend. He got into a fight, and they choked him. He can't talk for a while now." I explain to Anna.

"I'm sorry mister." She looks at him sadly before eating more soup. I hear the pen writing on the page.

'It's OK. I started the fight, this was my consequences.' I read and feed her the last bit of soup.

"Mitch, I think you should go back to your room." I tell him.

'Why?' He gives me a look of sadness.

"I want Anna to go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." I tell him. He smiles and waves to us before leaving. "Time for bed." I tell her.

"OK. I don't know your name. When I get older, I want to tell my children about the nice volunteer, and the only one, who helped me." Anna beams at me.

"My name is Azalea. But you can call me Leah." I tell her. She smiles and lies down. I go over to the backpacks and pull them towards a chair as quietly as possible. I put my phone on silent and drift away from the dark room into slumber.

**Yes, there was a thunderstorm happening while I wrote this. But the power didn't go out.**

**Who should Azalea date?**

**1) Jordan**

**2) Mitch**

**Should there be a surprise ending at the end that will leave you wondering why until I make a sequel?**

**1) YES!**

**2) No...**

**~LilKinny**


	7. Notifications and Stuff

**These are important announcements:**

**FIRST:**

_**I'm going to start writing the story on Microsoft Word. The reason is because when I write on there, I don't think about chapter limits and I can write longer chapters that you guys might enjoy more. This being said, the story won't be updated daily. Maybe every two days. If I can type quickly enough, maybe tonight. But today I'm going to see Monsters University with my dad and brothers (kill me now since my brothers are horrible at watching movies... they talk the entire time) and my mom hates it when I'm up in my room, so I only have this morning and tonight. **_

**SECOND:**

_**Many people wanted Azalea to be with Mitch. Also they wanted a plot twist at the end. So the story will turn out different than most people expected. This means that Azalea might be paired with a random character, Fluffy might become a pairing with Azalea OR Jordan and Jackie get together. This being said, EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. **_

**THIRD:**

_**The release for the sequel is not determined yet, but I do know this so far:**_

_**Name of the sequel: Heroes We All Need**_

_**Plot twist at the end of this story: YES**_

_**Chapters wanted for this story: 25**_

_**Chapters wanted for sequel: At least 20**_

**FOURTH:**

_**I read a ton of fanfics. I saw this one (this isn't trashing the author) with Azalea. I'm not trashing anyone or the story, but I know that if somebody used my character without my permission, it would annoy me. If you are reading this, can you PM me so I can talk to you? Not to yell, just to ask for your motives. On that note, if you want to use Azalea or Jackie or even Lily or Gwen, just PM me asking for permission. It's not that hard, so please just do that.**_

**FINALLY:**

_**I need a song that people would enjoy listening to while reading my story. Every chapter, I'll put a song at the bottom as well and you guys can choose the top song people should listen to while reading the story.**_

**Next chapter, the song choices are:**

**1) Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk**

**2) A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**3) Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse**

**4) If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic**

**5) Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**_~LilKinny_**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**So... this was written on Word. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**MUSIC RECOMMENDED FOR CHAPTER:**

**For the beginning, Just Give Me A Reason. **

**After the song ends, just repeat either Radioactive or Treasure by Bruno Mars. Treasure is upbeat and Radioactive is mysterious. Both work. **

_Azalea's POV_

I woke up in the chair at the hospital. Anna is still fast asleep, and the power still hasn't turned on. I go on my phone using 4G to check Facebook. My subscribers that don't live near me are all posting stuff on my wall that they want a video.

'Hey guys, LilKinny here. I know you guys want a video, but my entire town just received a major blackout. That means that CaptainSparklez, BajanCanadian, SkyDoesMinecraft, deadlox, MinecraftUniverse and ASF Jerome won't be making videos like myself anytime soon.' I put as my status. Hopefully they stop.

I take out the milk and pour a little into my mouth from the quart. I don't buy gallons since I think that's wasting milk children could have. How's my older brother? My older brother is Quentin, or HuskyMUDKIPZ. I pull up our latest texting. That was almost a year ago.

'Hey Quentin.' I text him and go onto the Sims Medieval. I like this stuff. After customizing my character again, I get a text back from Quentin.

'I haven't talked to you in forever. What's up?' He texts me.

'I know it's been like a year. My entire town just lost power. How's Lily?' Lily is his girlfriend from a town called Trainor. That's in California. He lives in LA and she lives across the hall form him. Sunshine pours in from the window in the morning light.

'Lily's great. She heard about the power outage since she saw Adam's latest video about the black out. You and Jordan were doing a map with the other three and it just stopped. I was going to text you to see what happened.' He said.

'Lightning must of struck a wire. I'm helping out at the hospital since the power just came on!' I send him in awe as the lights flicker on. All of the doctors and nurses cheer and I slump down in my chair relieved. They must have fixed the power lines overnight.

'Really? That was fast.' He sent.

'I know, but I don't care. I gotta go, the girl I was helping is waking up.' I tell him bye and see Anna waking up.

"The power came back on!" She cheers happily. "Mommy can come now!" She says, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"It just came back on. The entire hospital started cheering." I tell her grinning. She looks relieved and falls back down in her bed smiling.

"Can I speak to Azalea for a second?" Nat asks, popping her head in. Anna nods and I go into the hallway with Nat.

"What is it?" I ask her nervously.

"Her parents left town. We contacted relatives as soon as possible, but all declined taking Anna in. She has to go to an orphanage." Nat tells me. I look at her in horror then at Anna waiting in her bed.

"No child should ever experience being alone. I had to and it was traumatizing. I'll watch her." I volunteer.

"Are you sure?" Nat asks me.

"I'm 18, so I'm a legal guardian. I'll watch her, I promise. I won't abandon her like her parents did. Like my parents did." I tell her with determination.

"That was deep. I'll get you the papers." Nat walks away. I go back into Anna's room and smile sadly.

"You're going to live with me now." I tell her, going over to her bedside.

"What about Mommy and Daddy?" She asks, tears shining at her eyes.

"They aren't going to watch you anymore. They left you alone. They aren't even in town. I'm so sorry Anna." I tell her, hugging her. She cries in my arms, understanding her parents gave her up.

"I'm living with you?" She asks while sniffling.

"Yes, I'm going to watch you. And I won't ever leave you. My parents also left me while I was in the hospital. I couldn't think straight and I thought my parents hated me. I went crazy, but I'm better now." I tell her. I'm not telling her what happened until she's 12. That's 2-3 years.

"OK. Your friend is at the door." She points at the doorway. I look and see Mitch. He smiles and I run into his open arms.

"Oh my god, her parents disowned her." I tell him quietly. I feel him stiffen then he taps on my shoulder. I slide out of his arms and he writes something down.

'Is she going to an orphanage?' He gives me a look of sadness.

"No, I'm adopting her." I whisper. He looks surprised then writes down something that leaves me lost for words.

'That's something I like about you. You're beautiful and caring.' He says, smiling and blushing.

"Oh Mitch, you big softie." I tell him smiling and wink at him. He grins as Nat walks back in.

"Here are the papers you need to sign." Nat says and hands me them. I sit in the chair again and fill out the papers within a few minutes.

"Mitch, can you watch her? I have to hand these to the front desk." I ask him. He gives me a thumbs up and I walk out. I can imagine the silence in the room.

_Mitch's POV_

Anna stares at me quietly. I just watch her in return.

"Why can't you talk?" She asks me. I point at my throat, wrap my hands around my throat and pretend to choke myself.

"You tried choking yourself?" She asks, moving away. I shake my head.

'Someone was fighting me and they choked me.' I write down and show her.

"Oh! Who was that?" She questions me.

'A man named Jordan that lives in Leah's apartment building.' I write down. She gasps. Oh man, payback Jordan.

"Is he gonna choke me too?" She asks me terrified.

'He might. He also hangs out with Leah.' I show her. She cries out in shock. Revenge is sweet.

"How do I protect myself?" She asks me.

'Whenever he comes, get a spoon and throw it at him. He will get scared and go back to him apartment. Don't tell Leah I told you about Jordan. He brainwashed her. ' I tell her. I'm hysterically laughing internally.

"What are you telling her?" Leah asks me when she enters the room with a wheelchair. I wink at Anna.

"Nothing!" Anna says quickly. Leah glares at me but goes over to Leah's bed with the wheelchair. I go over and help Anna into the wheelchair. After that, I grab the two bags Leah packed and we walk out of the hospital.

"Seriously Mitch, what did you tell Anna?" Leah whispers.

'I told her that I can't speak because I was hurt. That's it.' I write down and show her. She rolls her eyes and enters the apartment building. People are freely using the elevator, so I point there.

_Azalea's POV_

I don't trust Mitch when he said he didn't tell her anything else. We go onto the elevator with a few others and exit on my floor. I received a few dirty looks in the elevator though. Opening my door to the apartment, I guide Anna in. Mitch follows closely and shuts the door.

"This is my apartment. The kitchen is through there, my bedroom is there, your bedroom is there, the bathroom is over there and the office is through that door. I go into the office a lot, so if I'm in there, please don't bother me." I explain to Anna. She nods and wheels to the guestroom I gave her.

'Do you want me to help unpack?' Mitch shows me. I nod and we unpack the food and milk. Then I unpack the pillows and blanket and remove my phone and laptop. Mitch rolls his eyes when he sees me with the laptop.

"What? I can't go anywhere without some sort of computer." I tell him. He snatches my phone and points at that. I roll my eyes and grab my phone back when I hear the text tone.

'Lily and I are driving to San Francisco this weekend. We want to see you since we haven't seen each other in over a year.' Quentin wrote. I squeal and start cheering.

'What?' Mitch wrote on his notepad and shows me.

"Quentin and his girlfriend Lily are coming to San Francisco to visit." I say happily.

'I hope you realize we could do Minecraft videos together.' I text him. I immediately get a reply.

'I thought you hated Minecraft.' Quentin wrote.

'Not anymore. I started playing it with Mitch, Jerome, Jordan, Adam, Ty and Jason. They all live in town with me.' I text him back.

"I'll be right back. I gotta see if Jordan has any meat that I can make for dinner tonight. ANNA!" I call for Anna. She wheels in.

"Yes?" She asks me.

"First off, you can be sarcastic since I'm not an annoying guardian that doesn't let you do anything fun. Second, I have to go see if my neighbor has something for dinner since all of my food spoiled overnight." I tell her.

"Which neighbors?" She asks.

"My friend who lives down the hall. Just stay with Mitch and Mitch, don't tell her any lies." I glare at Mitch and leave. Heading down the hall, I knock on Jordan's door.

_Mitch's POV_

'OK, get a spoon.' I write down as soon as Leah leaves.

"Why?" Anna questions me.

'Leah's going to Jordan's apartment to get dinner. Knowing her, she probably invited Jordan over for dinner.' I write.

"Where are the spoons?" She asks afraid. I walk around the counter and get her two spoons.

'I got you an extra in case you miss.' I explain. She nods and I hear them talking outside. 'Get ready.' I write down. She nods again and the door opens.

_Azalea's POV_

"So what I'm saying is that-" I start, but I'm cut off by something hitting Jordan.

"Hey! Who hit me?" He says, rubbing his head. As I go to examine his head, another object hits his head. It hits the floor and I look at the object.

"Someone threw spoons at you." I tell him, picking them up. I turn just in time to see Anna ducking down. Rolling my eyes, I go behind the counter silently. I take both spoons and hit Mitch on the head with them.

'HEY!' He writes angrily.

"That's for telling Anna lies. Anna, what did he tell you about Jordan?" I sigh, getting a rag with cold water.

"Mitch told me that Jordan choked him, so throwing spoons at him would make hit go away." Anna says innocently. Jordan and I both glare at Mitch.

"Really? Spoons?" Jordan says, rubbing the cold rag on his head. I don't have ice packs since mine melted and they are freezing again.

'Be glad it wasn't forks or knives!' He shows us. I shrug and drag Anna's wheelchair over to Jordan.

"Jordan, this is Anna. Anna, this is Jordan. He won't hurt you." I tell her. Jordan holds out his free hand. Anna shakes it weakly.

"Why did he hurt Mitch then?" Anna asks me.

"Because Mitch was stupid and attacked Jordan first." I tell Anna in a sweet voice. My phone starts ringing, so I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar deep voice says.

"Quentin! Hi!" I greet my older brother.

"Quentin called you?" Jordan asks me. I go into the office.

"Sorry, can you repeat that? Jordan was talking and I couldn't hear you." I say into the phone.

"I said Lily and I will be there Saturday. What day is it?" He asks me.

"Thursday." I reply.

"We'll come in 2 days. Do you want to play Minecraft?" He asks me.

"Sure. Go on Skype." I tell him.

"OK, I'll see you on Skype." He says and disconnects. I turn on both monitors and load Skype onto my slanted monitor. On my straight one, I log onto Minecraft. After that, I load the recording software. After putting on my headset, I go onto a public server. The moment I join, the comments explode.

"JORDAN! MITCH! WATCH ANNA!" I tell them from the office. The Skype ring starts and I pick it up. Quentin is smiling and I smile back.

"I heard you yelling as you picked up. Who were you yelling at?" He asks me.

"I was yelling at Jordan and Mitch. I was telling them watch my daughter." I reply.

"Wait, I'm an Uncle?" He gulps.

"Yep." I reply and load the Fridge.

"Who's her father?" Quentin asks me worried. I'm still mad at Mitch for telling Anna to throw the spoons at Jordan.

"Mitch." I tell him. "Go on the Fridge, Map 3." I tell him.

"When I come Saturday, I'm gonna beat him for having a kid with you. Are you married?" He asks me as the server loads. We are one of the first people on.

"Hold on, let's make this conversation our intros." I tell him and start recording.

"Fine. So are you two married?" He asks me.

"No. We were drunk at a party." I tell him.

"SO YOU DECIDED TO HAVE A KID?!" He yells. I'm trying not to crack up. **(A/N: IT STARTED THUNDERING AGAIN! TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW!) **

"Yep. The thing is starting soon." I tell him and pause my recording. "I'm going to start actually recording now. Do the intro when I give you a thumbs up." I tell him. I start recording again and give him a thumbs up.

"Do do do! Hey guys, Quentin AKA HuskyMUDKIPZ here along with….." He trails off.

"LILKINNY!" I say loudly.

"And today we're doing a Survival Games. I never mentioned this in my videos, but Leah is my little sister. How are Mom and Dad?" He asks me.

"Um…. Jerome, Jordan and I went over there a few days ago and yelled at them. But enough personal crap. Also if you were confused by the intro, we were talking while setting up our videos and that was our conversation. Don't think I'm provocative, it was something else." I wink. I'm going to add in later that she was adopted.

"It's starting. We're teaming, right?" He asks me as the countdown starts.

"Yea. Should I go look for chests or storm mid?" I ask him. 5 seconds.

"Leave. You could get killed if someone gets a stone sword." He says. We are released and I run into the forest. "Who's calling me on Skype?" He asks.

"Oh god. Fan alert." I roll my eyes and reach a chest. "OOH!" I say. In there is an iron chest plate, a stone sword, a golden apple and chain boots. I put on the armor and Quentin runs over to me.

"You're decked." He says. He has on mostly golden armor except for iron leggings. He has a stone sword too.

"Please. Mitch, Jerome and I played the Hunger Games with Jordan a few days ago. It came down to me and Jordan and he won. SOMEONE'S ON YOUR LEFT!" I say. He turns and then starts laughing. I hear his Skype call ring again and he answers. It's Jason.

"Are you guys recording a Survival Games together?" He asks.

"Yea. Thanks for crashing the recording. Wanna just team with us?" I ask.

"Sure." Jason replies. We wander around aimlessly gathering mushrooms until I hear a crash from the living room.

"Ugh. There was a crash in my living room. Remind me to never leave Jordan and Mitch alone with Anna again. I'll be AFK for a few minutes." I say. I take off my headset and leave the office.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I motion to the mess in my apartment. The crash I heard was a spoon hitting the floor.

"Anna started hitting Mitch, so I stepped in. Then she started throwing more spoons at me and I threw them back." Jordan explains.

"SO YOU TRASH MY HOUSE?!" I shout. All of a sudden, a black beam shoots out of my hand. It hits the floor and there is a veil of darkness from that spot. It clears out and now there is a black spot on the floor.

"What was that?" Anna asks me.

"I have to talk to Quentin. Also, Quentin's going to kill you on Saturday Mitch." I tell him and go back to the office, putting on my headset.

"What was that smoke?" Jason asks me as I sit back down.

"Can you guys pause?" I ask them. They agree and I shrink back in my chair.

"I got angry since they were throwing spoons at each other. Then, a black beam shot out of my hand and hit the floor. Smoke came from the spot and then there was a black spot on the carpet." I tell them.

"I guess it's time I tell you the story." Quentin starts.

"What story?" I ask him.

"When you were still in the hospital after being born, you disappeared for a few days. People heard you screaming and crying from an old shack outside town. They found you and brought you back. But your eyes were dark brown instead of hazel. They lightened over time though, so we thought it was only something babies had. When you were four, you had temper tantrum. You shot a black beam out at me and I had to go to the hospital. That night, we found out that the lady who took you was a scientist. She made you shadow elemental and they took her diary as well. Her plans were to raise you as her own then take over town. Mom and Dad thought you were out of control. When I was 18, you just starting dating Jordan."

You never knew about your powers. Dad told me you disrespected our family and that he hated you. I asked him why and he explained what happened at the restaurant. You bottled up your powers and most likely forgot about your powers." Quentin concludes.

"So…. She is shadow elemental?" Jason asks nervously.

"Yes. That scientist was found dead in the forest when I was 7 and when Leah was 3." Quentin finishes.

"OK…. Let's continue recording." I change the topic. I start recording again. "Are you both recording?" I ask them.

"Yea." They both reply. I just realized that we are in the final four. Deathmatch is starting soon.

"Let's attack the other person then duel it out." I decide.

'SUMOTORY?!' Mitch sticks his notepad in my face. I take it sand shove it into his hands.

"When did you get here?" I ask him.

'After you came in here. I heard EVERYTHING.' He says. I gulp.

"Wait, so you know I'm shadow elemental?" I ask him. His eyes widen in what looks like fear.

'I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I JUST GOT HERE!' He shoves in my face. I push it out of my face and glare at him.

"Why can't Mitch talk?" Quentin asks, glaring at Mitch. Mitch just waves at him.

"Jordan decided to choke him. It damaged his vocal cords and voice box." I explain. We're teleported to the deathmatch arena. We all gang up on the random player then go to opposite corners.

"Let's do this. One…. Two….. THREE!" Jason screams. We run at each other yelling battle cries (or random sounds). I attack Quentin first. I hit him off the side into the lava.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Quentin hollers.

"It was Jason!" I say quickly. In Jason's confusion, I knock him into the lava as well. "YES!" I scream happily.

"Well done. Blamed Jason then used that to your advantage. Nice." Quentin congratulates me.

"I'm training to beat Jordan and Ryan. Mitch and Jerome and easy." I tell them. Mitch playfully punches me on the arm.

"Oh, so I'm a threat?" Jordan calls from the living room.

"I just knocked Quentin into lava then used Jason's confusion to my advantage. I call that trolling level 10." I call back.

"I hope you realized Anna peed on the couch accidentally." He calls back.

"Well, that has been the Survival Games. I gotta go kill Jordan, so I'll see you later!" I end my video and add in my intro. I also add in that note from early in the video. Then I upload it and unplug my headset so I can talk to them from the computer.

"Why do you have to kill Jordan?" Jason asks.

"He let my daughter piss on the couch." I tell them. "Be right back. If you hear screams or see smoke, know it got physical." I smile sweetly then go into the living room.

"Where's Anna?" I ask him.

"Sleeping in bed. It's rude to be on the computer while guests are over." He says, playing on his phone.

"Mitch is staying over since it's late and you live down the hall. Do you want me to say bye to my brother and Jason?" I ask him.

"Wait, you're related to Quentin?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yea, he's my older brother. He's 4 years older than me." I scoff and walk back to the office to find my video uploaded. I shut down that computer.

"Well?" Quentin asks me.

"I gotta go. I'll see you and Lily Saturday Quentin. Talk to you tomorrow Jason. Bye." I disconnect, log off Skype and shut down that computer. Mitch leaves the office and I leave with him. I shut the light as I do and kick Jordan out. Literally, I pick him up using my shadow powers and Mitch opens the door. I drop him outside and Mitch shuts the door, locking it. We high five.

"Set up the couch. I'm going to bed." I tell him. He pulls out the bed couch and I hand him a blanket and pillows. Then I go to my room and dive onto the bed. My day old pajamas still are clean…..

**That's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the new addition to Azalea/Leah. I swear, if the power goes out, I'll be pissed.**

**My friend thinks she's being haunted. A car started randomly while she was walking around with her brother. Then, a door that you push and pull opened by itself. I told her it was an automatic door, but she said it was a push and pull door. My response was: Do I look like a member of ghostbusters? No. So what do you want me to do about it. **

**Does anybody have an explanation for this? **

**~LilKinny**


	9. Kidnapped

**Sorry about no suggested songs. I forgot about it while writing the author's note. **

**SONG(S) RECOMMENDED FOR THIS CHAPTER: **

**~ If I lose Myself**

**~ Radioactive**

_Azalea's POV_

"Mitch! Is the apartment clean?" I ask him. He's been living with me since Thursday and today's the day Quentin and Lily come. He nods and I go to wake up Anna. I enter her room and go over to her bed, shaking her awake. She groans and rolls over.

"5 more minutes..." She groans. I shake her even more and she scowls. "What?" She asks me.

"Uncle Quentin and Aunt Lily are coming today. I have to get you ready." I tell her. She groans and sits up in bed. Her hair is a mess, making me laugh. She glares at me and I help her into her wheelchair. I bring her over to the mirror with a brush. I start brushing her hair and making it smooth as softly as possible.

"I told Uncle Quentin that Mitch is your Daddy. He got mad and now I'm getting payback at Mitch for telling you to throw spoons at Jordan." I say while untangling a knot.

"OUCH! Really?" She asks me in awe.

"I did. You have to learn something about me. You do something I like, I'll do something 5x worse." I smile at her and finish brushing her hair. "Isn't that better?" I ask her.

"Can you put my hair in a braid?" She asks me. I nod and grab a black hair-tie **(Thats what I call it -_-)**. I start weaving her hair into a french braid. She asks me what Quentin is like.

"Well, he's a big nerd for sure. He has **(I found this on Google when I searched it up) **curly brown hair-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Like Jordan's?" She makes a connection.

"Like his, except he has a lot more. He has brown eyes and he wears glasses sometimes." I remember my brother. She nods and I finish the braid. I go over to the closet. Yesterday, I took her shopping and I got her a bunch of clothes. Since it's June, I'll give her jean shorts with a purple tank top. I put it on the bed and I wheel her over.

I help her with her pants then leave so she can put her shirt on. I go back in a few minutes later and fix her braid since it got messed up at the bottom. Wheeling her into the living room, I help her onto the couch and I put on her favorite show, Hell's Kitchen. Mitch said they were watching it yesterday while I went out to the grocery store. Suddenly, there is a loud banging on the door. Walking over, I look through the little hole. There's a man there in a all black and he has on a ski mask.

"Mitch... Look!" I whisper. He gets off the couch and looks through the hole.

'Go into your room with Anna.' He writes.

"No. I have a plan. It involves spoon throwing and my shadow powers." I smirk and whisper. He smiles back. I whisper into his ear the plan and he nods. We go over and he gets Anna to her spot on a chair by the countertop. I tell him to go to the hallway. The banging doesn't stop the entire time. Then there's kicking.

"Anna, listen. I'm going to open the door. But I'll protect you. OK? Can you promise me you won't be scared?" I ask her.

"OK." She says. I smile and go over to the door. Mitch gives me a thumbs up, so I open the door and take a deep breathe.

"Hello sir. I see you're into home renovations! Well, I have a wide variety of home improvement tools inside. Why don't you step right inside?" I ask him cheerfully. He tries grabbing me, but I turn into a shadow then reappear. "I wouldn't do that. I control shadows and dark forces." I smile. He lunges for me, but I turn into a shadow again. I go into a dark corner. Now it's Anna's turn. The stranger looks at Anna.

"I like spoons. Do you?" She says confidently. I hear the scraping of the spoons and know she's playing with them.

"No." The strange man's gruff voice says. I hear a squeaking sound and I cover my ears. The guy also covers his ears.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She asks annoyed. I use this as my opportunity to leave. I go down the hallway to Jordan's apartment and knock on the door. He opens it and looks around confused.

"Who's there?" He looks around confused.

"Sorry, forgot I was in shadow form. A guy came to my door. He's in my apartment, but we're making ourselves look like demons. Wanna help?" I ask him, appearing. He looks baffled at first then nods.

"Can I be the annoyed guy that's hard of hearing so I'm constantly shouting?" He begs. I nod and we sneak back in. I turn into a shadow and follow him to the couch. He sits down and starts watching Hell's Kitchen. I act as his shadow.

"SPOONS! SPOONS! SPOONS!" Anna shouts. I appear a little and give him a nod. Then I disappear so I'm only his shadow.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV! GOSH DARNIT YOU LOUD CHILDREN!" Jordan shouts annoyed. The man whips around to face Jordan. I sneak over to Anna and appear a little.

"Anna, throw the spoons at him when he turns around." I whisper. She jumps a little but looks at me. I see that scared little girl from the hospital in her eyes. I nod at her and disappear, going back to being Jordan's shadow. Anna throws a spoon at the guy's head. He cries out in alarm and Anna keeps throwing spoons at him. The door opens and the man falls onto me. I appear and scream. The man registers he landed on me, so he jumps to his feet and grabs me. Then he runs out of the apartment with me. Jordan and Mitch follow the man, but loses him when he runs out of the building and into a van. He starts driving away. A woman is in the van.

"Hello sweetie pie. If you cooperate, you won't get hurt. As much." She smiles, creeping me out. She grabs rope and ties my hands and feet. Then she puts a gag in my mouth. The van starts speeding up. I try turning into a shadow, but I can't.

"Don't waste your energy you mutant. The van won't allow your powers to activate unless we decide. You need to make a decision. Are you going to willingly help us, or do we have to force you to help us?" She asks with a sickly sweet voice. She removes my gag.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I start screaming. She slaps me and puts the gag back in my mouth. She grits her teeth and glares at me.

"I guess we need to do this the hard way." She says. I just realize how she looks. She has long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a black tank top with black leggings. She has on black running sneakers. The van stops and she leads me out of the van. They lead me to an abandoned building. I remember this building. Mom always told me that bad people stay in there. We enter the building and go through the long hallway. Again, I can't change into a shadow. I guess the house is like the van.

"She didn't cooperate." The woman tells the man. He nods and they lead me into a room. There is a chair and a metallic thing that goes on my head. The woman unties me and the man places me in the chair. The woman fastens the buckles that keep my wrists and ankles bound. Lastly, the man secures the metal headpiece.

"You can cooperate and this wouldn't happen. Will you?" The man asks from behind a control panel. I shake my head. He shrugs and presses a button. I start losing my memory. He's brainwashing me? NO! I start forgetting my hobbies. Next comes my friends. After that the story that put me into a depression. Then I lose my memory of someone and a girl. But all that remains are my parents. I try remembering who I forgot, but I can't. Then, a voice fills my head.

"Hello Azalea. My name is Kyle. This is Sam. Do you remember your parents and what they did to you?" The voice asks me.

"Yes. They gave me up." I say angrily.

"The entire town supported them. We didn't. We thought it was wrong, so we took you in. Do you want revenge?" The voice definitely is someone who understands me.

"Yes. I want them to suffer like I did." I grit my teeth.

"Excellent. You control shadows and the darkness. Kyle and I are also against the town. We are fire elemental and they thought we were crazy. They tried killing us, so we ran here. We are going to get payback at the town." A female voice says. This must be Sam.

"Do I need training?" I ask them. They appear from the shadows and Kyle shakes his head. Sam walks over after he pushes a button and releases me from the bonds holding me to the chair. She helps me out and smirks.

"Welcome. We are going to attack the police station first. We need to take out the authority before we attack the rest of the town." Sam tells me. I nod and we all exit the building. My name is Azalea. I am 18 and my parents gave me up. Sam and Kyle told me the town was against me. And I want revenge. I transform into a shadow and float down around town until I find the police station. I appear and start shooting dark matter out of my hand at the building. People run out of the building screaming. A particular group of people see me and run over. I shoot dark matter surrounding me, creating a barrier. In the matter, I see myself. I have tan skin, glowing white eyes and hazel wavy hair with blonde highlights.

"LEAH! LISTEN TO ME!" One of them shouts. "IT'S ME, FLUFFY!" He shouts again. I snarl at them and shoot dark matter at them. They jump back and I see one of them is holding a little girl.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Another one shouts. He looks so familiar. He has brown curly hair, brown eyes and glasses. "AZALEA, CONTROL YOUR POWERS!" The same guy that looks familiar shouts at me.

"Don't tell me what to do. You all wanted my parents to give me up." I say. My voice doesn't sound like my own, it sounds dark and raspy. They all step back a bit.

"Azalea, it's fine. You guys think she remembers you? We brainwashed her so she doesn't remember you. Meet the new Azalea." Sam smirks at them.

"You brainwashed her?!" Another one shouts. There's a guy in the back that's silent. He's listening, but he doesn't say anything. Where have I seen these people before? He has black hair and brown eyes and he's wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. He's watching me and staring into my eyes. One of them with curly brown hair and brown eyes sees me staring at the other guy.

"I think she recognizes you." The guy says to the silent guy. The silent guy perks up a little and stares back at me. The little girl in that one guy's arms struggles. The guy lets her down reluctantly and she hops on one foot over to the barrier of dark matter, carefully not touching it.

"Azalea? Can you stop? You're scaring me!" She says. A girl around my age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes runs over to the little girl and brings her back into the crowd.

"Go destroy other buildings." I tell the other two in my normal voice. They shake their heads.

"I SAID GO!" I say and shoot dark matter at them. They glare at me and leave. I turn to them and the wall of dark matter collapses. They're watching me and I shoot dark matter out of my hand. The purple and black poison sits on the ground. Someone runs up to me and shakes my arm. I look at them and one name registers.

Mitch.

**Wow. So, I have the ending set up. It's really cool and I'm excited for it. This story will be 20 chapters since I really want to do the ending. **

**Song?**

**1) Can't Hold Us**

**2) #thatPOWER**

**3) Radioactive**

**~LilKinny**


	10. Reminding Azalea of Her Past

**Hey my readers. So, I found a new song (not really new) but I think it goes best with this chapter instead of the songs I put for this chapter.**

**The song is...**

**Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran (This chapter will be a songfic sort of thing)**

**BTW: I was texting my friend about her birthday party in a group chat and now this random person from the chat is texting me and they won't tell me who they are... Oh god, I've been guessing for 15 minutes. Oh well.**

_Azalea's POV_

I stare at him for a second then shoot dark matter out of my hand. I glare at them then use the shadow forces to turn into a shadow. I drift to the one place I remember from my childhood. I remember it because my parents told me and someone else about it. I land on the cliff and look at the water below. It's close enough to see my reflection. And I'm horrified at what I see.

Glowing white eyes stare back at me. In them, I see anger stored up with hate and a protective wall of defense holding it all in. My hair has no shine anymore and I'm starting to grow paler. My rose colored tank top is starting to fade from the power I'm using and my jean shorts make me look a normal teenager. Only a little normal. My tan shoes are starting to grow old. I sigh and look at the sky.

Clouds make shapes and streak across the sky. The sky is setting, casting shadows and rays of light onto the lake and the trees surrounding the area. My hair shines a little now in the glittering light, but only a little. I sigh and look at the lake. From my vantage point I see fish swimming past me and seaweed growing. But the water looks corrupted my white eyes. I look like a video game character that I used to fear. What was his name?

Looking back to the sky, I see pinks mingling with oranges and reds. Yellows are occasional, but appear in there still. Clouds are dyed the colors now, making colored pictures in the sky. All this beauty, then me. Everything beautiful has a flaw. All paintings have a part that shouldn't be there. And I'm that part. Me and my glowing white eyes. I want to get rid of them, but I can't. I'm hoping they at least grow to be grey.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." A voice as thick as molasses says from behind me. I turn and see the guy with curly brown hair and glasses coming towards me. In the bushes, I see the others watching. I turn back to the lake and stare into the reflecting waters. My white eyes stare back at me. They dominate the water and leave all the fish swimming in the opposite direction. I frown sadly at the retreating fish and put my knees to my cheeks. Then I pull them close to me. I stare out into the forest on the other side of the lake and sigh.

"Do you remember who I am?" The boy asks me. I shake my head and look at the water. He sits next to me and sighs. I scoot a little away from him and stare at the glowing water. It's so calm. Then I see my eyes and get angry. I throw dark matter at it. But it doesn't leave the water. Why did my eyes turn white anyways? Another person sits next to me. It was that guy who pointed me out to Mitch, or the silent guy if I remember correctly.

"Do you remember how we dated? Then I had to leave since there was a killer chasing me and I had you hide under the table?" He asks me. I shake my head and look at the grass.

"I still love you." He tells me. I sense the other guy tense up.

"You still love my sister?" The guy asks the other guy next to me angrily. Wait, he's my brother? Maybe an older brother, but we don't look related. Mom and Dad look a little like him, but I look like a female version of my father with my some of my mother's features.

"Yes, I do. She hasn't realized it though." The guy who said he loves me argues.

"I'm right here." I whisper. They perk up, as if realizing I'm here.

_Mitch's POV_

I listen from the bushes angrily as Leah says she's there. Jordan might not know I like her, but I do. The song 'Autumn Leaves' starts playing in my head.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_ I think of that one line in my head. I do think they do, since fate brought Jerome and me to this town. We had a run in with the cops in our old town so we moved out of there. If Leah didn't run down that hallway crying that day, I wouldn't have met her. Of course, I would still be able to speak, but that's a small price I'm willing to pay.

The stars do shine brightly for me since they gave me a best friend who I can be myself around, besides Jerome. They also gave me a light on my dark past, something that I can use to banish the memories of the other town.

_Float down, like autumn leaves. Hush now, close your eyes before the sleep._ The writer of the song speaks to me since somebody he's close to passed away and he wrote a song expressing his emotions.

_And you're miles away, and yesterday you were here with me._ She's lost, her old self was torn away. Just a few hours ago she was smiling brightly and talking to me and Anna about Quentin and Lily visiting.

_Another life that's gone to waste. It's complicated._ It is complicated. Her old life is gone and we have to get it back for her.

_I miss you and I wish you would stay..._ I miss her smile and her laugh. I miss the shining hazel eyes I've grown to love. I miss the way she would commentate even if I only did one video with her. She was amazing. I wish that kidnapper didn't even come. This wouldn't have happen.

"I'm your older brother. My name is Quentin." Quentin explains to her. She doesn't look at him, she stares at the water. Then she hugs him. Quentin just sits there in shock for a second then returns the hug. We watch as she hugs him, burying her face into his chest.

"Can we meet the others formally now?" Quentin asks her. She nods and they stand up. He waves up into the clearing by the cliff. I go over to Anna and point to my back. She gives me and unsure look, but climbs onto my back. As soon as I step into the clearing, Leah's white eyes meet my brown eyes. I feel Anna tense up, but I look at her and smile. She smiles weakly back at me. I feel like her older brother, protecting her from the dangers of the world. And she's handicapped, making this a bigger task.

"I'm Jordan." Jordan introduces himself immediately. I send him a miniature glare and Quentin sends me a glare in return. Jerome introduces himself then Lily introduces herself. Now it's Anna and me.

"I'm Anna! And this is Mitch!" Anna says happily. I bounce her and she laughs. The angelic sound echos, making us all smile. I watch hold onto her tiny hands and start running around the clearing. She starts laughing more. They all watch then Jerome grins evilly.

"Mitch! I'm chasing you! I catch you, the little girl is mine! Mwuhahaha!" He says and starts chasing me. Anna starts urging me to go faster. I start sprinting from Jerome while he follows closely. I run into the water. I look at Anna and wink. She understands since she starts kicking water into Jerome's face.

"THAT AIN'T FAIR!" Jerome shouts. Anna laughs and I grin. They all watch as we run around like complete fools.

_Azalea's POV_

I watch in amusement as Mitch and Anna run from Jerome. Jerome is shouting at them while Anna kicks water into his face. Mitch pauses for a breathe and Jerome tackles him. Jordan's eyes widen as he runs over to Mitch.

"JEROME! THE DOCTOR SAID NOTHING THAT COULD HARM HIS THROAT!" Jordan scolds Jerome as he helps Mitch to his feet. Mitch smiles and then frowns. He goes over to where Anna is on the ground. I realize she has a cast on her ankle. That's why Mitch was carrying her. He examines her ankle then smiles and picks her up.

"Why can't Mitch speak?" I ask Quentin.

"Jordan and Mitch got into a fight and Jordan choked Mitch. His voice box and vocal cords are healing so he can't speak since it could damage his throat." Quentin explains. I nod and Jerome marches over to Mitch.

"I caught you, now I get the girl." Jerome tells Mitch. Mitch shakes his head and holds Anna closer. "Mitch, you better not mess with me. I won the Hunger Games after all!" Jerome shouts. I get a brief flashback where it's Jerome and me in my parents' apartment and he says we won the Hunger Games since my parents were terrified of us.

"MITCH! RUN!" Anna shouts. Mitch runs back into the water and Jerome follows. But Jerome grabs Anna off Mitch's back, causing Mitch to fly into the water. She swims up to the shore by me. I bend down and help her onto the sand. Jerome starts charging my way. His eyes are mad, feral, crazy. Oh my god, those are all synonyms. How did Mitch run from him easily? I use my dark powers to raise him into the air. The sun is almost set so it's about night time. He rises into the air as I lift him into the air.

"LEAH! I WAS KIDDING! STOP!" Jerome is struggling. Mitch watches in awe as Jerome soars above him. I make him bounce in midair. It's pretty funny. Finally, I grow tired. I wave my hand and he goes flying towards a tree. I catch him last second and drop him into the lake. Anna starts clapping and cheering.

"Do that again!" Anna asks me. Mitch is just arriving to shore.

"Azalea, don't do that to Mitch. It could damage his throat." Quentin reminds me. I nod and swipe the glasses off his face. Before he can react, I lift him into the air and repeat the thing I did to Jerome. He lands in the water and I crack up. It's even funnier when Quentin fell into the water since Jerome wasn't fast enough. Quentin landed on Jerome, which made us all laugh.

"HEY!" Quentin shouts as he swims to shore with Jerome. I realize Jerome is passed out. He reaches shore and Lily runs over.

"Oh my god. I know CPR." She says. Quentin sets him onto the ground. Lily does CPR until Jerome wakes up. He mutters something.

"What?" I ask him. It's the first thing I've said the entire time. My old voice is back.

"I think Quentin just won the Hunger Games." He moans in pain.

**So, I think it's a short chapter, but a sad one. **

**I figured out who that person was by the way...**

**Song for the next chapter?**

**1) Autumn Leaves**

**2) Treasure**

**3) Just Give Me A Reason**

**~LilKinny**


	11. Jordan and Azalea (PART 1)

**Hey guys. By the way, I'll be listening to Autumn Leaves while writing this chapter since it's my favorite song. But...**

**The recommended song is:**

_**Just Give Me A Reason **_

**Why?**

_**This has a JordanxAzalea pairing**_

**I know you guys want a pairing with Mitch, but just keep reading. It'll start subtle, but will grow big at the end. Just keep your eye open for any sort of activity with Mitch and Azalea. **

**ALSO: I'm starting a crime story. But, it's a Hunger Games story. I know, nobody really writes those anymore since the first movie came out last year. But, the second movie comes out in November. I'm still writing them however since I find they are interesting. The plotline is Cato is a police officer who saves Katniss from a gang attack. **

**My friend and I are having a conversation about Autumn Leaves and the Hunger Games. They should have had Katniss sing this song. Or when Prim dies in Mockingjay, they should have this song playing during Katniss' depression. **

_Azalea's POV_

After a month of construction, the police station is fixed. My eyes are starting to turn grey, they're a very light grey. You can see the grey if you are close to me. My hair lies limp however at my back, no longer wavy. My skin is slowly turning tan, but I look sick to people we meet on the street. I got my full memory back however. Sam and Kyle disappeared, but they damaged an apartment building. That was fixed a few days ago however.

"Hey Azalea?" Jordan says. Quentin and Lily are out shopping and Mitch took Anna to the hospital since she could now get a boot for her ankle. Jerome had to babysit again. Jordan and I were going to record a vlog, but decided not to since my eyes might scare some people. We were just hanging out in my apartment watching Spongebob since we were bored.

"Yea?" I reply, not taking my eyes off the screen. It's the episode where Spongebob and Squidward are working the night shift. Spongebob is making a bunch of 'at night' jokes.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner with me?" He asks me. I stare at him in shock.

"Um...I don't know. Sure?" I reply. He smiles and goes back to watching Spongebob. I stare at him in confusion but watch Spongebob as they introduce the Hash-Slinging Slasher. After watching a few more episodes of Spongebob, we realize it's about 6.

"I'll be over at 7. Wear something nice, but not too fancy." He tells me. I let him out of the apartment and realize something. Mitch and Anna haven't come home. I'll call his cell phone.

"Hello?" Anna answers.

"Anna, it's Leah. Where are you and Mitch?" I ask her worried.

"The arcade. We didn't want to bug you and Jordan." Anna replies. I hear a siren and she starts cheering.

"Can you guys come home? Jordan left and I'm in the apartment alone." I tell her.

"OK. Mitch, Leah ruined the fun. She wants us to go home. Can we cash in the tokens and tickets first?" Anna must be talking to Mitch.

"Anna?" I ask for her.

"We'll be there as soon as we cash in the tickets. Bye!" She says jovial. I roll my eyes and smile. Mitch is like Anna's older brother. I think Mitch should be Anna's guardian since he takes better care of her. Bringing her to the arcade, helping her a month a ago by the lake. He's done so much for her, whereas I've only made her food and helped her into bed and into clothes.

I go into my room and leaf through my clothes before I decide on a jean skirt with a purple sleeveless shirt with ruffles. I put on a silver belt and my black ballet slippers. Then I grab my silver purse and look at the clock. 6:30. I apply my makeup and look at my eyes. They stare back hauntingly at me. The almost white eyes look horrifying. I look like Herobrine. Oh no.

**Short chapter, I know. **

**BUT: I'm uploading cover images for my stories now. So you can look for that. The image for this story is Azalea. **

**Song?**

**1) With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear (Sleeping With Sirens)**

**2) Autumn Leaves (Ed Sheeran)**

**3) Between the Raindrops (Lifehouse)**

**~LilKinny**


	12. Jordan and Azalea (PART 2)

**So... this is the chapter. I have no other things to say.  
**

**SONG TO LISTEN TO:**

**Can't Hold Us**

_Azalea's POV_

How do I not scare people with these demonic eyes? People are going to stare at them most likely and they'll think I'm a mutant. Oh god, this is horrible. There's a knock at the door. I look at the clock. It's 7 now. No... I can't go out in public. Even if I had been going out in public for the past month, this is affecting me more. I stand up and walk over to the door. Opening it, I plaster a fake smile on my face. Jordan smiles at me and takes my hand. I grab my keys and lock the door. We head into the summer night, riding the elvator alone. When we reach the bottom, we pass Mitch and Anna. Mitch glares at Jordan briefly but raises an eyebrow at me.

"Mitch! You left 5 hours ago!" I go over and playfully slap his arm. He smiles a little and shrugs. Anna giggles a little.

"Leah, we went to the arcade! I got this iPod Touch!" Anna shows me her new iPod. I raise an eyebrow. Mitch takes out his notepad then writes something down.

'Believe me when I say this, everyone was in awe when she started cheering about the iPod. I couldn't believe how lucky she was.' Mitch shows me.

"Wow, Anna you are a lucky girl." I smile at her. She grins back and hands it to Mitch.

"Can you get it to turn on?" She asks him. He nods and takes her into the elevator. She waves at me then the elevator leaves. I walk back over to Jordan and tug his arm. He looks up from his phone and smiles. We walk out and start walking down the sidewalk. People stare at my eyes, making me feel self-conscious.

"Hey, don't feel down! I'll play some music!" Jordan suggests. I laugh as he starts playing Can't Hold Us from his phone. He raps it then points to me for the chorus.

"Here we go back. This is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight til it's over. So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us." I sing then repeat it. Jordan claps and then raps the next verse. I repeat the chorus again. The trumpets sound then.

"So we put our hands up..." I sing then repeat it a few seconds later.

"Na na na na na na na na na! Ehhhhh." Jordan sings.

"And all my people say." I say sarcastically. Jordan repeats the na na part again. After we conclude that part, I repeat the chorus again.

"Here we go back, this is the moment. Tonight is the night, we'll fight til it's over. So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us." I finish the song. People that were listening as we walked past them started clapping. I blushed and Jordan laughed. We reached the movie theater and Jordan leads me inside.

"Do you want to visit your childhood?" Jordan asks with a smirk.

"What?" I ask him confused. He points at a sign and I facepalm. I nod and he buys two tickets. We buy popcorn, soda and I get a box of sour skittles. Jordan buys M&Ms as well and we go to the theater number. The man asks for our tickets, so we hand them to him. He scans them then allows us in. We go through the theater and Jordan sits down in a seat in the middle. I sit next to him and text Mitch.

_I saw you glare at Jordan... Why?_

Why would I glare at him?

_You seem like you're jealous of him._

No way. So whatcha doing?

_Movie with Jordan. Oh god, we're seeing Monsters University._

Seriously?

_Yep. This theater is amazing. It has reclining chairs._

Awesome. Anna wanted to see that movie before. Tell her about it when you get home.

_Sure thing. Holy crap. There's a movie about legos coming out. It's called The Lego Movie_ **(I saw Monsters University on Thursday. The Lego Movie if that's what it's called is an actual movie that's coming out :D)** _and it has so much stuff in it from cartoons and stuff. Like the Green Ninja from that lego ninja show that stopped airing and Batman. It looks awesome, we need to see it together._

That sounds awesome. We are definitely seeing it.

_Gotta go. The movie is starting. Bye._

Bye. I'll talk to you later.

"So... who were you texting?" Jordan asks me when I turn my phone off.

"Mitch. We were talking about that lego movie coming out. Look, it's starting." I tell him. We get engrossed in the movie, laughing at parts and silent at others. The entire time, I think of Mitch and that glare he gave Jordan. Does he like me?

**Sorry, short chapter AGAIN. I'm starting camp tomorrow. And the short chapters begin. Camp starts at 9 AM, so I have to be ready and out of the house by 8:20 since we need to drop off James at one school, Derek at another then me at the school with the largest stage and theater area. The drop off list it first James, then me then Derek since Derek's camp is the closest to my mom's job. **

**Song?**

**1) With Ears to Hear and Eyes to See (ACOUSTIC VERSION)**

**2) Autumn Leaves**

**3) A Thousand Years**

**~LilKinny**


	13. The Accident and Gone

**Hey guys. Camp was fun. We finished the opening today, but it took forever to finally master. This girl told me I'm going to be sick of it by the time the show comes. Great... **

**I'm making another Hunger Games story. It's called 'Anticipation' and here's my description of it so far:**

_**As the countdown to the 67th Hunger Games began, Wool sat watching nervously. She normally wasn't nervous, but she was very nervous for these Games. The reason was that her younger cousin Finnick Odair was in them. Fin was from District 4. She has many cousins across Panem that are either out of the Reaping or too young. Whenever a cousin that is eligible for the Reaping is picked, she watching night and day, anticipating attacks. Her cousin Clove is visiting soon, so she has to get her daughter ready. Wool is still in the Reaping, only 17 years of age, but she is a teenage mother. Wool walked over to her crying daughter, Orie, and picked her up. Rocking Orie until Orie was silent, she watched the Games. Fin's face was unreadable, but she could tell he was horrified since his eyes kept looking to his right. To the right where the menace from District 2, or Clove's boyfriend, that could kill him. **_

**So that's a sneak peek? Love it? Hate it? Should I make it a story? **

**Song?**

_**Between the Raindrops**_

**DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT HAS TO DO WITH THE ENDING. THE ENTIRE ENDING I WAS THINKING OF WAS POSTPONED FOR THE ENDING. **

_Azalea's POV_

Jordan and I exited the theater laughing and smiling, making jokes about the movie. It was funny, but I thought it rmade my favorite kiddie movie of all time, Monsters Inc, look old. But they most likely made this movie since all of the people who saw the original Monsters Inc are going off to college. I'm looking to become a therapist since I've been helped with my problems and I want people to also be helped with their problems. I need to speak with Jordan about college since I can't just leave then say I'm at college. He'll shut down like I did. And that would be horrible since I know I caused it.

"Hey, something's wrong." Jordan says when he notices I'm not speaking.

"Jordan, I want to go to college. I have the money, but I don't want to leave you all behind." I admit. He pauses and stares at me. I feel like I'm about to have another breakdown, but I don't.

"What about Anna? What about me? What about Quentin and Lily who drove here to see you? What about Mitch and Jerome?" Jordan asks me.

"Mitch is basically Anna's older brother. He treats her like a princess and I ignore her completely. Anna loves Mitch more and I know Mitch would love her company. I don't know about you. My brother and Lily are dear to me, but Quentin knows I've always wanted to go to college but couldn't since I shut down 3 years ago. Lily is supportive no matter what I do and she understands I want to go to college. Mitch and Jerome would understand that I want to go to college. It's not like I can't go on Minecraft, right?" I try and support myself. He shakes his head.

"Azalea, I love you. Don't you think I want you to stay?" Jordan chokes out.

"Jordan, just look between the raindrops. In your sorrows, look at Facebook." I say, laughing a little. He laughs a little as well. "Look between the raindrops though. If I go to college, I could meet new people that could be friends with you. Just promise me you would remain my friend." I say, holding his hands and looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He nods and as we do, I hear someone familiar shouting.

"I'M NOT GOING TO WIN THE HUNGER GAMES!" I hear Jerome screaming over and over again. Then I hear a loud crash. Jordan's eyes widen and he chokes out something.

"Don't turn around." He says. Ignoring that, I do turn around. And I wish I didn't. I see Jerome in a car slumped over. The car is totaled and the other car is too. But that driver gets out of the car. Jerome just lies there. I hear ambulances and see the flashing red and blue lights. They reach us and I feel Jordan trying to pull me away. But I remain planted to the ground, watching in horror as ambulances arrive. Medics leave the ambulances and run to the cars. Half of them get Jerome out and start assessing him. The other half attends to the other driver.

"Azalea, let's leave. We can go back to your apartment." Jordan tries to pull me away. I whip around and face him angrily. But that's only a mask, I'm trembling in fear inside.

"My best friend just got into a car crash and is lying not even 50 feet away. I'm not going to just leave the accident." I hiss and turn around. Then I do the unthinkable. I start walking towards them.

"Azalea, get over here!" Jordan says. I shake my head and approach a medic.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be here." The medic tells me.

"That man over there is my best friend. Is he OK?" I ask the medic, referring to Jerome. He look at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. The force was too much for him. He's gone. But he's in Heaven, in a better world." The medic tries putting a positive spin on things. But my world crumbles. My best friend just died tonight. He was shouting his infamous Hunger Games line as he died, and tried making people laugh. The world closes in on me and reality hits me with such force I'm almost knocked off my feet. Jerome is gone and I can't save him. Nobody can go back in time and I certainly can't. I look at my friend's body. They are covering him with a white blanket. I feel someone's hand on my arm. I look with tears in my eyes to see Jordan. He starts dragging me away from the scene.

"Azalea, I know grief is going to set in. But relax and think about the positives. Jerome's in a better place now." Jordan says, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Jordan stop. You're making it worse." I sob. He stops talking and goes onto his phone. We reach the apartment building and enter it silently. Tears rain down my cheeks as I think of Jerome's still body on the road. I say bye to Jordan and thank him for the date. Then I go into my apartment. Mitch is sitting on the couch with Anna watching the News. They are covering the accident. Mitch sees me enter the room and I see a tear going down his cheek. We both lost our best friend today and it affected him more.

"Mitch was telling me about him." Anna says while crying. They show a picture of Jerome's face.

"His fanbase is going to explode. 'THE BACCA IS GONE!'" I say and sit down on the other couch. We have three couches, one on the left, on the right and one in the middle of them. I'm on the left couch.

'He's in a better place with the rest of the baccas.' Mitch shows me on the notepad. I nod and get off the couch.

"I'm going to bed. Where are you sleeping Mitch?" I ask him. He points at the couch.

"What about your apartment?" I ask him.

'I couldn't pay rent.' He replies and smiles. I roll my eyes and go to my room, getting my money for college. I have enough for all four years plus a plane ride. Plus a new semester is coming up. Sign up and moving in to a dorm is until September 1st, so I can buy school supplies and I can get a job already. I get my money and go over to my closet. I get my suitcase and my carry-on bag. After packing clothes, my closet is bare. In my carry-on is my jewelry box, my mirror and my laptop. I get another suitcase and listen for Mitch's snoring. I hear it and see it's 11. I've been packing for an hour. Wow. I sneak into the office and start unwiring all my computers and stuff.

'I'll need these.' I say to myself and pack the headset Jordan gave me safely in my bag. By the time I finished packing, my bag is almost impossible to zipper. I sneak back into my room and get a paper and pen. I start writing.

_Dear Everyone Reading This,_

_Even if I met Jerome not too long ago, his death was hard on me. I witnessed it and saw him yell 'I'm not going to win the Hunger Games!' before he crashed with the other car. It haunts me now, hearing the medic saying he was gone. So I've left town. I hope you all understand why I'm leaving. _

_Jordan, don't go insane like I did when you left. It will only make the grief worse. Move on with your life since you can't stay hung up on me._

_Mitch, I'm sorry that I can't stay to see you talk. Yes, I do love you. You are funny and kid and always care for Anna. _

_Anna, I'm sorry I couldn't stay. The pain of this town is too much for me. Mitch is your guardian now. Listen to him and I hope you know I love you. _

_Quentin, I'm sorry. I know you love me and me leaving after a few years of not speaking might be hard. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and I promise you I will be safe. I will protect myself and I will never forget you. I love you since you're my older brother and I hope you don't forgive Mom and Dad like I never did._

_I hope you all know I will miss each of you dearly and remember Jerome in my heart as the bacca and a great friend._

_From Azalea, or Leah, Thompson. _

I conclude my letter and take my two suitcases. I grab my iPad, iPhone and my bags. I leave the keys and smile. I wave goodbye to my old apartment and walk into the hallway with my suitcases and bags. I keep my wallet close and enter the elevator. I ride to the bottom floor and luckily see nobody. I go outside and hail a cab.

"Where to?" The man asks.

"The airport." I say, holding in tears. He nods and drives me through the streets I once roamed with Jordan. We reach the airport and I pay him, thanking him for his troubles. He nods and leaves. I go through the airport, finally stopping to buy a ticket to Pennsylvania. I'm going to go to a college there. I wait for the flight to be called while on my phone. I dropped off my luggage already, so I just have my carry-on. The flight is finally called and I board the plane. I sit next to a teenage guy.

"Hey." He says, smiling when I sit down.

"Hi." I reply. He smiles, but I ignore him and turn off my cell phone and iPad. The plane takes off and the guy continues speaking to me. I learn his name is Tyler and he's going to college as well.

"So, Azalea, did you hear about that bad car crash in San Francisco?" Tyler asks me. I stiffen up. He's talking about the one Jerome passed away in.

"I don't want to talk about that." I say, my voice shaking a little.

"Why?" He asks me.

"My best friend was the victim. That's why I left town at midnight. So my friends don't have to see me leave and I don't have to break up with my boyfriend in person." I tell him.

"Oh." He replies. I play Minecraft on my iPad for the remainder of the plane ride until we start landing. It's 5 AM right now. We land at an airport in Maryland and leave the airplane. I grab my carry-on and exit as well. I go over to the luggage and grab my two suitcases. I start pulling them to the exit. From there, I look around for a taxi. I see one, so i walk over.

"Can you drive me to Pennsylvania?" I ask the driver.

"Sure thing." She says. I hop into the taxi and we start driving. After 4 hours, we reach Pennsylvania. I tell her the name of the college I'm attending and she drives there. We reach there 30 minutes later and I pay the amount due. I smile and get my bags out. I walk onto the campus and head to the office. There, I go to the secretary.

"I'm enrolling for college here." I tell her. She smiles and hands me forms. Welcome to my new life.

**So thats the chapter... I was so sad writing the car crash.**

**Song?**

**1) Can't Hold Us**

**2) Treasure**

**3) #thatPOWER**

**~LilKinny**


	14. 100th Games Special

**So my computer is being annoying, so I might have to upload this at night. If I do, I'm sorry. **

**ALSO: Go check out ninjamaster01's story 'The Past is the Key'. It's like this story, except with a different perspective. I read it so far and it's amazing. **

**Song?**

**#thatPOWER**

_Azalea's POV_

I thank the office lady and ask if there are available dorms left.

"There's one dorm left. There is one girl there, you and another girl will also move it. Here are your keys and the dorm number is 303." The lady says, handing me keys. I thank her again and take my schedule, keys and map out of the office with my stuff. Hopefully my roommate won't make fun of me being a gamer. On my Minecraft world, I'm definitely going to make a grave and shrine for Jerome. Long live the Fluffy. I reach my dorm after 10 minutes of mentally describing the shrine and unlock the door.

"Hello?" I hear a voice call in from inside. I enter it to see a girl with blonde hair, light green eyes and tan-ish skin.

"Hi. I'm your roommate. My name is Alex." I introduce myself. If I want to run from my past, I need to change my appearance and name.

"Hi Alex, I'm Taylor. You look like a YouTuber I watch." She says. Crap, are one of my fans my roommates?

"Do you mean LilKinny?" I ask, hoping she says no. I need to tell her if she does say yes.

"Yea, she lives near CaptainSparklez and she's best friends with Mitch and Jerome." She describes my old life. My heart wrenches when she says Jerome.

"I need to tell you something. You can't tell this to anybody. I'm LilKinny. I'm not in LA because... Jerome died in a car accident yesterday. I ran away since I can't handle the grief in San Francisco. I'm going to start a new life here. My real name is Azalea Thompson, but I registered as Alexandra Mannor." I conclude. Taylor stares at me in shock.

"Wait, you aren't making videos anymore?" She asks sadly.

"I am, but as another YouTuber with a different Minecraft account. Do you know where I can buy hair dye?" I ask her.

"There's a hair place in town. If you buy a bottle I can dye your hair here. I know how to." Taylor says. I think we can be good friends.

_2 Years Later_

Taylor and I are best friends. Every day, we make Minecraft videos together and upload them after classes. On weekends we go shopping and into town. It's a lot of fun. A lot of people are my friends as well, but Taylor is my best friend. I dyed my hair dark brown and got tan. But my white-grey eyes still remain. They haven't gone away or darkened. I came to this college and studied therapy with my friend Logan and my other friend Beth. Taylor wants to major in physical therapy.

Today is a Saturday. Instead of shopping, since it's my 100th Games, we're going to make a video that has a big Hunger Games. I hope to win it.

"Are you ready? Do you want to do the intro?" I ask her, looking over to her,

"Yea. Start recording in 3, 2, 1... Hey guys, I'm Taylor, or TayTayyyy and we have something special..." Taylor starts.

"Yep. In honor of my 100th Hunger Games, I'm going to try and win." I say jovial. The countdown starts.

"Are we rushing mid?" Taylor asks.

"No, we're going to run out and find chests. We'll meet at Parkour Cavern." I tell her. She nods in real life and we sprint in opposite directions. I get a chest and cheer when I get a an iron ingot, a stick and a stone sword. I keep running and when I reach Parkour Cavern, I have leather and chain armor to spare. I go down and hand her the armor.

"What did you get?" I ask her.

"I got a this armor you gave me, an iron ingot, a diamond, 3 pieces of bread, a lot of raw meat and a cooked chicken. Oh, and this iron sword that this person I killed dropped." Taylor reads off her items.

"I got an iron ingot, a stick, a stone sword, the armor I'm wearing, a lot of bread, a lot of raw meat too and 4 pieces of gold from a competitor I killed." I read off my items.

"I think we're playing with other famous YouTubers." Taylor says. I hit tab and regret it. I see Adam, Mitch and another person on.

"Let's get out of Parkour Cavern." I tell her. She agrees and we exit it. We start moving around, looking for tributes. Then I scream.

"WHAT?" Taylor says, running over to me. There is a Wither skeleton, and two white skeletons coming at me.

"RUN!" I shout and we start sprinting in the other direction. "I NEED TO MAKE AN IRON SWORD!" I shout. Taylor nods and we run, hoping to lose them. **(Yes, the skeleton squad)** But they chase us. Oh god, it's horrifying.

'You two ladies come fight us.' One of them writes. No, it was written by BajanCandian. In other words, Mitch. 'Fight us!' Adam writes. We continue running.

"Why don't you team with them? Leave me by myself. I can fend for myself." Taylor says. I look at her like she's crazy.

"No, I'm not teaming with them. I don't even know them." I say, glaring at her. She grins at me and rolls her eyes, going back to Minecraft. Our other roommate turns out was a fluke, so it's been the two of us for 2 years. We have been sprinting and I'm low on hunger. My sprint is going to run out. I start eating the bread I have and my sprint returns. I look around to be met with a white skeleton.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Taylor shouts. She runs in and we start attacking them. None of them die, but Taylor does.

"NO! TAYLOR!" I shout.

"Don't kill Sky. I have to kill him." She says. She's bacon I realize.

"OK." I say. Then one of the skeletons accidently kills him. "NO! ANOTHR SKELETON HIT HIM WITH THEIR SWORD AND KILLED HIM!" I say. I start whacking that skeleton with the sword and he's dead. All that's left is the black skeleton.

'Well, it seems this little girl doesn't like my fellow skeletons.' The black skeleton writes in the chat. He unleashes a diamond sword. My eyes widen and I run away.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I commentate while running away. I turn and hit him with my stone sword. I start hitting him like crazy, but he killed me. "NO!" I shout.

"That was not fair. He was a Wither Skeleton and he had a diamond sword." Taylor says, siding with me.

"I've always wanted to disguise myself as a white skeleton with a bow, then actually shoot someone and scare them. Well, that was my 100th Games. Thanks for watching. And watch out for the Skeleton Squad." I say and stop recording. She also stops and I sigh. Now to edit and upload.

**So she played with the Skeleton Squad. I had to leave out Jerome since he's gone in the story. **

**Song?**

**1) Treasure**

**2) Autumn Leaves**

**3) Random**

**~LilKinny**


	15. They Come

**Third time writing this... Ugh. My laptop is being annoying and keeps losing internet connection. When I write my chapter, it doesn't save since 'I'm not connected to the internet'. **

**Song?**

**_It was random so the song is... Treasure. I literally put my phone on shuffle and that was the first song that came up. _**

_Azalea's POV_

I wake up well rested. After uploading the video, Taylor and I went to bed since it was late. I look around for my roommate. She's just waking up too. She sees me awake and smiles widely.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yells and tackles me onto my bed. I fall onto the bed and we start laughing.

"Thanks. 20 years old already. Wow, I feel like an old lady." I say with a chuckle. Then I remember Anna at home. Her birthday passed already, so she's 11. I can't believe I've missed two years of her life.

"I'm 20 also, so don't worry. Guess what?" Taylor is bouncing up and down like a kid hopped up on sugar. It's 8 AM. How is she this hyper?

"What?" I ask, getting up. Classes start at 9, so I need to get ready. I look through my closet for something appropriate for my end-of-November birthday.

"There are 5 new kids coming in today. I think they're your old friends!" She says. I clutch the plaid shirt and look at her.

"What?" I whisper shocked.

"I found out from Logan. He saw on their Twitter they were transferring schools and they're attending a school on this side of the country." Taylor answers. I start shaking. I haven't had a breakdown in 2 years and I'm starting to have one now.

"Alex?" Taylor asks me worried. I continue shaking and I stop gripping the shirt.

"I left California for a certain reason. To escape my past since it was miserable there." I say, my voice shaking.

"Just relax." She tells me and guides me over to my bed. I lie on it and have a full breakdown. It's more of an emotional breakdown now. She rubs my back as I cry, whispering to me that everything will be OK. I nod and after crying for 10 minutes, I calm down enough to get ready. I go over to my closet and pick out a purple and blue plaid shirt with black leggings and combat boots. I put my hair up in a braid and apply makeup. I stare at my white eyes and my dark brown hair.

"How do I look?" I ask her. She smiles and gives me a thumbs up. We grab our messenger bags and our major class bag and exit the dorm. We start walking to our homeroom classroom.

"So how's your channel doing?" She asks me.

"Good." I say. We have little conversations after that, going into homeroom. When we reach homeroom, she enters but I hang back. She notices I'm not next to her and sees me by the entrance.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"Back of the classroom." I say weakly. She looks and sees my 5 friends from California talking.

"Just ignore them." Taylor encourages me. I nod weakly.

"So, all of my followers on Twitter said happy birthday." I bring up as we walk in.

"What about Facebook and Instagram?" She asks, eying me. I start laughing and nod.

"Yes, both of them also blew up with notifications." I tell her as we sit in our usual seats in the middle of the classroom. The guys are literally 2 rows above us.

"So, did you hear about the 1.6.1 update?" Taylor brings up the topic that should be brought up in front of my old MINECRAFT friends.

"Yea. Horses... FINALLY! But when I try and put a saddle onto one of them, they do a dance and go onto their hind legs. I find it hilarious." I say with a giggle. She giggles too and Mrs. Guss walks in.

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Guss. I am saying this because we have 5 transfer students. Can you boys please stand up and introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Guss asks the guys. They stand up and we turn to look at them.

"Hey, I'm Adam." Adam states.

"Ty." Ty follows.

"Jason." Jason waves.

"Jordan I am." Jordan says, making the class laugh a little.

"And I'm Mitch." Mitch says in a high pitched voice. Everyone looks at him weirdly. "I'm just messing with you. I'm Mitch." Mitch says in his normal voice.

"I know this is college and this should be formal, but let's go around and introduce ourselves and what we major in." Mrs. Guss says. One by one, we start front the bottom. **(Started from the bottom and now we're here. I had to.)**

"I'm Taylor and I major in physical therapy." Taylor says and sits down. I stand up and take a deep breath. They stare at me with their judging eyes. I haven't talked to them in 2 years. Why am i having so much trouble now?

"I'm Leah and I major in mental therapy." I say proudly. They gasp a little and I sit down. The teacher walks over and takes my arm. She brings me out of the classroom.

"You have been using a fake name for two years. Explain this." She hisses.

"My real name is Azalea, or Leah, Thompson. I left California two years ago from those 5 boys and tried changing my identity. But I registered in college as Azalea Thompson. You can call me Azalea or Leah. I have emotional and mental breakdowns." I tell her the truth.

"You were on the news 2 years ago... Why?" Mrs. Guss whispers shocked.

"My best friend Jerome died in a car accident in front of Jordan and me. I was horrible and gruesome. I was so sad that I ran away." I say, crying.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry." Mrs. Guss says. I nod and dry my tears. I go back inside and all eyes are on us. I go back over to Taylor and smile weakly. She gives me a confused look but smiles back. I go onto my phone and text her what happened in the hallway. She reads it and rubs my back. I nod and Mrs. Guss reminds us of the school rules. The bell for the classes we are majoring in rings and we all get up. Taylor and I walk out talking about the topic for our latest video and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn still smiling from the topic Taylor brought up.

"Azalea?" Jordan asks shocked. My smiles fades and I turn back to Taylor.

"So maybe a Survival Games later?" I suggest, leaving Jordan behind. It's killing me not to run back over to him and hug him. Logan comes up to us and smiles.

"What are you children talking about?" Logan teases us. We are short and he's tall.

"Our latest Minecraft video topic." I tell him. We exit the classroom building and start walking across the courtyard to the building that all of the major classes are held in. Somebody grabs my shoulder and pulls me close to them. I scream and Taylor turns around. Logan also turns and glares at the person who grabbed me. I turn and see it was Mitch. I relax and hug him.

"Leah? You ignore Jordan then hug me? I'm royalty." Mitch jokes around. I laugh and go over to Logan and Taylor.

"This is Logan and this is Taylor. Guys, this is my best friend Mitch." I introduce them.

"I got your letter. You do love me?" Mitch says, raising an eyebrow. Logan growls from behind me and I turn, tilting my head all the way back so I can look at him.

"Calm yourself Logan. You had your chances with all of this." I say, motioning to my body. He laughs and walks away. Taylor is dying of laughter.

"Oh god Azalea." Jordan says, coming from nowhere. I jump a little and turn to face him. I smile and introduce Taylor to Jordan.

"So do you?" Mitch asks me, not getting off the topic.

"Yes Mitch, I do. I'm going to be late for class. Come on Taylor." I say, dragging my friend away. My cheeks are burning with color. **(HOLY CRAP, IT IS THUNDERING FOR THE FOURTH NIGHT IN A ROW!)** I feel somebody put something down my back. It's cold too. I scream as the thing slides down my back. Taylor stops and I whip around to see Adam and Ty hysterically laughing.

"Seriously guys? On my birthday? How did you even get the ice?" I ask them.

"You don't want to know." Ty says while laughing. I remove the ice and throw it Adam. He screams and I take Taylor's hand. We sprint into the building and split to go to different classrooms. I enter the classroom laughing. Beth sees me and walks over.

"Happy birthday and what's so funny Alex?" She asks me.

"Alex isn't my real name. My real name is Azalea. Call me Leah. I just threw ice at my friend. All the teachers know about my actual name." I tell her. She laughs and we take our seat. The teacher talks about calming a nervous person down and we do an exercise with our partners. I play the panicky one and she plays the therapist. Then we switch roles.

"So, I heard you know the new guys." She says once we finish.

"They're my old best friends from California." I say. She looks at me surprised and the rest of class goes by closely. I meet Taylor again in the hallway and we exit the building. Someone grabs me and pulls me to the side of the school. I can't use my powers here. I'll make a scene. Then I'm drenched in something cold. I scream from the coldness and the cold November air. I hear a familiar laugh and open my eyes. All of my California friends are there laughing. I glare at them and use my shadow powers to pick up Adam. They all stop laughing and watch as I make him float. I set him down and leave there angry and cold. I meet up with Taylor in math.

"What happened to you?" She motions to my partially dry clothes.

"The guys dumped cold water on me." I shiver and hiss angrily. She laughs a little, but stops when I glare at her.

"Well, happy birthday." She smiles widely. I roll my eyes and smile. The teacher enters and sees me with wet clothes.

"AZALEA! CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES AT ONCE!" She says. It starts raining and I groan, walking out of the building. Why do i have to run through the rain?

**That's chapter 15. Yay.**

**Song?**

**1) Treasure**

**2) Autumn Leaves**

**3) Random**

**~LilKinny**


	16. The Fraternity

**Hey guys... **

**Song?**

**_It was random so pressing shuffle on my phone, the song is #thatPOWER_**

_Azalea's POV_

I go back to class in not so dry clothes from the rain and sit next to Taylor. She laughs a little and my teacher walks in.

"Hello class. We won't be having class today. After two years of college, you have to pick a fraternity. **(I know it's the first year, but I forgot.)** We will be having a student Olympics with sports and mind challenges. You may go around the campus and pick a fraternity." Mr. Collins says. We all stand up and leave the building. It stopped raining as hard, so we are only getting drizzled on.

"What frat are you joining?" Taylor asks me.

"The cheerleaders. You?" I ask her.

"Same!" She says. We walk over to the cheerleader frat. Thank god I put on another pair of leggings. I also put on a loose grey shirt with a mustache and a black tank top underneath. We walk into the building. The leader sees us and walks over.

"Hello girls. I am Coach Timber. Are you here to join the fraternity?" Coach Timber asks us.

"Yes ma'am." Taylor says. I nod as well.

"Splendid. We have tryouts going on, come on." She says. We follow her into a large gym.

"Hey coach, should we teach the routine now?" One of the cheerleaders asks, running over.

"Yes. OK ladies, listen up. Here's how tryouts work. The girls are going to teach you a routine. You perform it after. If you do most of it correctly, you're in." Coach Timber says.

"OK. So, watch closely." The same cheerleader says. She gets a running start then does a flip. She lands on her feet and does a cartwheel into a back handspring. After that, she does an aerial onto a mat, ending in a right split.

"Now your turn." Coach Timber starts calling girls up. The first few succeed, barely, and the next two completely fail. Now it's my turn. I go to the starting place. Just focus on the moves, Azalea.

"Begin." Coach Timber says. I start running then I flip. I land on my feet and do a cartwheel into a back handspring. Then I do an aerial onto the mat, ending in a split. Thank God I took gymnastics since I was a little kid.

"Very good. Next." Coach Timber barks. I get out of my split and onto line as Taylor gets ready to start. "Begin." Coach Timber says. Taylor starts running and does a flip. She lands on her feet perfectly as well and does a cartwheel into a back handspring. After, she does an aerial onto the mat, landing in split.

"Very good. Next." Coach Timber orders. Taylor stands up from the mat and runs over. We watch the rest of the girls either fail or succeed.

"So I have the list of people who made it into our fraternity. They are Veronica, Kaylee, Elizabeth, Juliana, Azalea, Taylor, Carly, Morgan, Renee and Samantha. The rest of you, go find a new fraternity." Coach Timber tells the girls who didn't make the cut. They pout and leave, leaving only the new members and a few of the old members.

"Pair up with someone. They are your new roommate. You will go back to your old dorms when I tell you and pack up your things. Then come back here. Report back here by 2 so we can start some exercises to learn names. Go!" Coach Timber yells. Taylor and I immediately partner up. "Go back to your old dorms now!" Coach Timber screams. Taylor and I sprint out of the gym and back outside. It's raining a little however.

"We have to go through the rain Leah." Taylor says. I nod and we run through the rain to our dorm building. We sprint up the steps and to our dorm.

"Get your stuff as fast as possible. If one of us lags behind, we help them. We have until 2, this including lunch." I tell her when we reach our dorm.

"Oh, I got you something. Well, everyone chipped in. Happy birthday." She says, handing me a box. I open it and see a new Macbook with a picture of Snow White on the cover with the apple symbol in her hands.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." I tell her and set it in my electronics bag. I start unwiring my computers while she unwires hers. It takes me 30 minutes to fully disconnect my computers, the keyboard and mouse. I pack that away then I lie my laptop on that. I also put my iPad in there since it counts as electronic. Then my headset goes in. But my phone remains with me. I open my clothes bag and start throwing stuff from my closet into it. I then put all my shoes in and close that. I gather my remaining things and put that in the carry-on.

"You're ready?" She asks me.

"Yea. Do you need any help?" I ask her.

"Can you finish unwiring my computer things?" She asks me.

"Sure." I tell her. She goes over to her closet while I unwire. It takes me 15 minutes to completely unwire, but I did it.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yep. Let's go." She says. We head out of the dorm, not leaving anything and lock it.

"I'll hand our keys to the office later." I tell her. She nods and we go back into the rain. Running back across the grass to the frat building, we enter it almost soaked. Coach Timber is waiting for us.

"Hello girls. You are the first ones back. Go upstairs and pick a new room." She says. We nod and go upstairs. We find a room and enter it. It's large, with enough space for our recording things.

"I'll get the top bunk." Taylor says.

"But it's my birthday!" I whine.

"Fine." She glowers at me but starts rewiring her computer things. I do the same and we finish after 30 minutes. I turn on my computer and decide to make a music video.

"Taylor... I'm making a music video. I'll be singing." I tell her.

"K." She says. I load Minecraft and get onto my recording software. I add in the background of Treasure and decide it won't be animation, just something fun.

_Give me your__, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh) _

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine) _

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

**(Lyrics from AZ Lyrics)**

I finish the song and rewatch the video. It looks great and my singing sounds good. I upload the video and sit back relaxed.

"How was that?" I ask Taylor.

"Amazing. I hear Coach Timber calling us. I wonder when we are getting uniforms." She ponders out loud.

"Yea." I say as my phone vibrates. I pick it up and see a text from Adam.

'Party at my frat at 7. Do you think you can perform?' He texted me.

'What frat? And yea.' I text him back.

'The five of us are in popular frat. It's called I think Theta. What frat are you in?' He replies.

'I'm in the cheerleader frat. It's called Lambda. I gotta go. Coach is calling. And yes, I am flexible.' I write back and follow Taylor out the door to the gym. We enter the gym and join the line of girls.

"Adam said party at Theta later. I'm performing." I whisper to Taylor. The final group of people arrive.

"You should sing Crazy Kids by Ke$ha." Taylor suggests. I nod and Coach calls us up one by one.

"What size are you for uniforms?" She asks me.

"Small." I tell her. I'm pretty short and petite. She nods and hands me a cheerleader uniform with a bow. The color is navy blue and silver. Taylor gets hers next and the rest of the girls get theirs.

"OK, you all have to wear either the uniform or the hair bow. Who wants uniform?" She asks. Nobody raises their hand. "Hair bow?" She asks. Everyone's hand shoots up. "Hair bow it is. I understand a frat is having a party later. You can all go. But you need to wear your hair bow." She states. We all nod. It's 6:30, party's at 7. "Go get ready ladies." She smiles. We all walk out and to our rooms.

"We need something to match this bow." Taylor says, holding hers up.

"I'm going to wear this grey tank top with my navy blue jeans. As shoes, I'm wearing silver flats." I tell her and get out the outfit.

"Wow, you really know how to match clothes." She compliments.

"Thanks. Oh, for you, wear that grey shirt with the ruffles and the black jeans. Then wear your navy blue flats." I tell her. She hugs me and gets the clothes out of her closet. We change into the clothes and help each other with the bows.

"We look amazing. Thanks for the fashion tips." Taylor says.

"No problem. I'll hook you up with one of my guy friends." I smile.

"Really?" She asks me in wonder.

"Of course. Let's go." I tell her, exiting the room.

**We got a frat party. Sorry about no updates yesterday, I couldn't finish writing this yesterday morning and last night I was exhausted since my cousin was screaming WHOA at every firework. **

**~LilKinny**


	17. Parties and News

**So today we did Revolting Children in camp... One of my favorite songs from Matilda now. Oh and BTW, I know I didn't do a song last chapter.**

**Song?**

_**Since this is the party and Azalea is performing, it has many songs. The songs are Crazy Kids by Ke$ha, Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne, and Revolting Children from Matilda (I KNOW THE LYRICS BY HEART FROM CAMP). Those are my favorite songs BTW.**_

_Azalea's POV_

Taylor and I reach the fraternity house after walking through the rain. Thank god we had the nerve to bring an umbrella with us. We enter the house and hear music. A song I've never heard is playing and people are dancing to it. The song ends and Part Rock Anthem starts playing.

"Where are your friends?" Taylor shouts over the music. I scan the crowd until I see Ty's long hair.

"Over there. Come on!" I scream back. We weave through the crowd until we get to Ty. I tap on his shoulder. He turns and smiles.

"Hey Azalea. Glad you could make it. Adam's over there by the stage. He's been waiting for you. And why are you only wearing silver and navy blue?" He questions our outfits.

"Coach Timber made us wear our bow and we wanted to match." I reply and turn so he sees the bow.

"Oh. Well go over to Adam since he wanted you to perform." Ty states, pointing at the stage. I nod and make my way through the crowd to Adam. Then I remember Taylor.

"Taylor, over there in the corner is my friend Jason. Why don't you flirt with him? He's super cute." I tell her. She looks over to where I'm pointing and sees Jason.

"OK. I'll be watching. Don't get nervous or have a breakdown on stage." She encourages me and walks away. I nod and reach Adam.

"There you are! We wanted you to perform at 7:30. It's 8 now!" Adam hisses at me.

"I'm sorry. I had to get ready!" I reply angrily.

"Never mind. Just wait for my signal and take this microphone. Don't switch it on until I introduce you." Adam says, takes a mic from a speaker and walks on stage.

"Hey everyone! How's the party?" He asks the audience. I see a few guys in the front looking at Adam expectingly. Is he being tested to see if he can be a member of their fraternity?

"Just move on with it Adam!" One of the guys shout.

"Whatever. So, thanks for coming out through the rain to our party. One of my good friends is going to be performing a few songs of your choice. Any genre, but she needs to know the song. Please welcome... Azalea!" Adam shouts. I switch on my microphone and strut onto the stage. The crowd goes wild as I wave and walk over to Adam. The guys in front roll their eyes.

"Ugh, she is probably someone Adam found from the cheerleaders." One of them whispers. I need to be better than I thought.

"Hey guys. I'm taking requests from anyone who wants me to sing a song." I say through my microphone. A girl calls out 'Crazy Kids', so I smile.

"Adam, play Crazy Kids." I say. Adam nods and gets behind the DJ booth. He starts playing Crazy Kids without lyrics.

"Hello? Wherever you are. Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars. We don't anything, 'cause that's just who we are. We are, we are, we are, we are the crazy kids. Them crazy, them crazy kids. We are, we are, we are, we are, we are... The crazy kids, We are the, we are the crazy people." I whisper. I see the guys in front impressed by my singing. Everyone is cheering for me. I get ready for the next part.

"I see ya in the club. Showing some Ke$ha love. Trippin' on them girls that be hatin'. Catch a dub, catch a deuces. Ya'll hatin' useless. It's such a nuisance." I sing the entire song and by the end, everyone is singing along and cheering for me. I see Taylor kissing Jason and smile. She isn't alone now.

"Give it up for Azalea!" Adam shouts. I see Ty look at his phone and his face pales. He looks at me, then Mitch, then Jordan. Then he looks back at his phone and takes a screenshot of the page. Oh God, that's never good. I'll ask him later.

"What song next?" I ask the audience.

"Here's To Never Growing Up!" Another girl shouts. Adam starts playing the background music to the song and I straighten myself up.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boombox blaring as we're falling in love! Gotta bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk! Saying here's to never growing up!" I sing and continue the song. But when I see Ty, he's looking at his phone. His face is white as paper and he catches me looking at him. The song ends and I smile at the audience.

"OK, so one last song guys!" I say. Nobody makes a request this time. "Since nobody wants me to do a certain song, let's go on Broadway! Adam, my favorite Broadway song please!" I tell him. He gives me a confused look. "Revolting Children!" I tell him. He gives me a look but plays the beginning of the song from Matilda. **(I'm going to do the entire song since it's my favorite Broadway song and it will help me remember the lyrics for the camp show) **

"Woahhhhhhh! Never again will she get the best of me! Never again will she take away my freedom... And we won't forget the day we fought for the right to be a little bit naughty! Never again will the Chokey door slam! Never again will I be bullied and never again will I doubt it when my mommy says I'm a little miracle! Never again!" I sing loudly. Everyone is cheering and I get ready for the chorus.

"We are revolting children, living in revolting times. Singing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes. We'll be revolting children, til our revolting's done. And we'll have the Trunchbull vaulting, we're revolting." I sing and repeat that part. The audience sings along with me at the second chorus and the guys in front are smiling and cheering.

"We will become a screaming horde! Take out your hockey stick and use it as a sword! Never again will we be ignored, we'll find where the chalk is stored! And draw rude pictures on the board! It's not insulting, we're revolting!" I roar at the audience. "We can S-P-L how we like. If enough of us are wrong, wrong is right. Everyone is N-O-R-T-Y! Cause we're a little bit naughty! You say we oughta stay inside the line. But if we disobey at the same time, there is nothing the Trunchbell can do! She can take her hammer and S-H-U! You didn't think you could push us too far, but there's no going back now, we..." I take a breath. That was long.

"R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N! We S-I-N-G! U-S-I-N-G! Oh yea we'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G! Oh it is 2-L-8-4-U-E-R-E-volting!" I shout. The audience is going wild.

"We are revolting children, living in revolting times. Singing revolting songs, using revolting rhymes. We'll be revolting children, til our revolting's done. It is 2-L-8-4-U!" I repeat the last line again and finish. Oh God, that was hard since it went so fast. The audience cheers and Adam walks over.

"Thank you Azalea! That was amazing!" Adam compliments me.

"Aww, stop it. Thanks for listening!" I shout bye and walk over to Ty. He looks up and his face pales even more.

"Azalea, can we talk outside?" He asks me quietly. Like, I can barely hear him quiet. I agree and we go outside the door. His face is so face it looks like paper.

"What's wrong Ty? I saw your face while performing and I got worried." I tell him. He hands me his phone. It's a news article. I'll read it out loud.

"Girl from San Francisco abused to the max earlier today. The girl's name is Anna and she was under the care of Azalea Thompson who disappeared two years ago. Anna was left with Azalea's friend Mitch, who earlier this week left Anna with Azalea's parents. Azalea's parents have been abusing her, as if their daughter didn't care. Anna is in severe condition from the amount of abuse she received. The couple was arrested when a neighbor in the apartment next to the couple reported crying and screaming. They heard a lot of bumps as well. Anna was transported to the hospital and was given X-Rays. She had a broke wrist and ankle. Here is a photo of her..." I read aloud horrified. The picture is Anna in a hospital bed. She has bruises on her forehead and a large cut on her cheek. There is a cast on her ankle and wrist. Bruises and bandages cover her arms and legs.

"I got this notification while you were performing." Ty informs me.

"It's all my fault. I left her behind to come here. I thought Mitch would take care of her, or leave her with someone like Quentin." I say, tears forming.

"Azalea, it's not your fault." Ty tries to argue with me.

"No, it is. If I didn't leave California, she would be safer. I would be there with her and she would have been safe. Why didn't I just stay there?" I say, tears leaving my eyes. I fall to the floor and cry.

"Azalea, listen. Quentin and Lily went back to L.A. about a week after you left. Mitch didn't who who else he could leave Anna with, so he took her to your parents." Ty tells me.

"Why did he even trust them with her?" I sob. I hear someone approaching us.

"What happened?" I hear Taylor ask.

"Nothing. It's between the two of us." Ty says quickly.

"Ty, is it about-" Jason starts.

"Yes. Just go inside and enjoy the party." Ty orders.

"She's my best friend. I want to know why she's crying." Taylor commands. Her voice is stern. I look up at her and dry my tears. I get up and take her arm.

"Two years ago, before I came here, I adopted a 9 year old. She had a broke ankle when I left. I left her with Mitch, hoping I could go back to them in four years. Mitch left Anna with my abusive parents. She was brought to the hospital today with a badly broken wrist and another broken ankle. She is covered in cuts and bruises and the picture was horrifying." I cry. Taylor looks sad then hugs me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. I nod and cry onto her shoulder. The rain hits my shoulders, adding to my dreary mood.

"I want to visit but I can't. I want to see her and bring her here so she can be safe, but Coach Timber wouldn't allow it and the doctors wouldn't allow it." I sob.

"Maybe we can persuade Coach Timber and she can talk to the doctors." Taylor comes up with an idea. I nod and we start walking back to the frat house. We enter it and Coach Timber comes up.

"What's wrong Azalea?" Coach Timber asks with worry.

"I had an adopted daughter. My friend who came here left her with my abusive parents and she went to the hospital today with a broken ankle and wrist." I cry. Why did this need to happen?

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry Azalea." Coach Timber hugs me.

"We want to know if we can get Anna, or her adopted daughter, to come here. So she can be away from Azalea's parents since they're her legal guardians right now." Taylor tells Coach Timber.

"She can't go in airplanes." Coach Timber tells us sadly.

"What about a helicopter lift here?" I suggest.

"I can talk to the hospital. What's the name of the hospital?" Coach Timber takes out her cell phone.

"The hospital is in San Francisco Coach. But it's called Mercy Hospital." I tell her. She looks up something on her iPhone then types in the number.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kimberly Timber. I'm not a telemarketer. I'm here about one of my pupils. They left San Francisco two years ago and her adopted daughter came into the hospital earlier. Her name is Anna Thompson and she came in after being abused. My student wants her daughter away from her parents since she wants to be with her daughter. The college does allow this since we have a large fraternity house that she can stay in." Coach Timber listens to the person on the other end.

"Yes, I know she can't go on an airplane. Can't you bring her here on a helicopter?" Coach Timber asks. Then she gets angry. "My student wants her daughter away from her abusive parents. They almost killed that girl." Coach gets angrier then. "I'll take you to court! She wants her daughter here!" Coach screams into her cell phone.

"Thank you. When will she be coming?" Coach asks the woman. My mood brightens. Anna is coming. "OK thank you." Coach hangs us.

"Well?" Taylor asks hopefully.

"Anna is coming tomorrow during practice. You two will be excused earlier to get her." Coach smiles. I smile and dry my tears.

"Thank you so much." I tell her and hug her.

"It's my pleasure Azalea." Coach Timber replies. It's all calm then someone wraps their arms around me as well.

"GROUP HUG!" Taylor shouts. We all start laughing at how random Taylor is.

**So... A sad chapter. But Anna is coming, so everything is all good.**

**Song?**

**1) If I Lose Myself**

**2) Radioactive**

**3) Random**

**ALSO: I notice a lot of you are taking my ideas and stuff. The song idea isn't mine, but all stories based off mine... Can you at least warn me before uploading them? I saw this story based off this one and got annoyed. Then i read the author's note. Just warn me via PM before uploading it like a quick:**

**'Hey, I made a story based off of _, so don't get pissed!' **

**Or something like that. **

**AND: The college scene also reminds me of Monsters University, but it wasn't supposed to sound like that.**

**~LilKinny**


	18. Anna's Arrival

**Sup guys. So, the plug for my laptop just fell out of my laptop while I'm charging it... That's creepy. **

**So, I was playing a Minecraft world yesterday on my computer and being the stupid person I was, I started writing in the chat:**

_**'Herobrine, I know you're on my world. I love being evil and you're my idol.' **_

**After writing that, lag attacked me like crazy and I swear on my FanFiction password after putting my render distance on short I saw him. I might post a video later about it on YouTube. **

**SONG?**

_**There was no reply, so I say If I Lose Myself since that has that feeling where it's like 'Welcome' or 'Finally seeing you again'.**_

_Azalea's POV_

Taylor and I go to our room after, not feeling like partying anymore.

"I'm going to go on Minecraft on the server we're working on. Do you want to join?" Taylor asks me.

"Sure." I reply. I turn on my computer and load the 1.6.2 update. "WAIT! Did you update the server?" I ask her.

"Of course. I updated it yesterday morning while you were still sleeping. I got up at 2 since I couldn't sleep and updated it then fell back asleep." Taylor tells me. I breathe a breath of relief and go onto the server.

"So, I'm going to check my farms." I take out my Minecart then ride it to the Nether portal. I go through it and find I'm in an obsidian room. "Hey Taylor, Why is the portal place surrounded by obsidian?" I ask her accusingly.

"I don't know. Maybe Logan wanted to play a prank on you." She goes back to her computer. I take out my diamond pick and mine away two of the blocks. I go over to my farm and collect eggs and wool. Then, I go over to my animal farm and kill the adults for food. After that, I go back up to my redstone work. It's supposed to fire new animals into the farms below into a pool of water so they don't die. I place a pig spawn egg in the dispenser above that pen and press on the pressure plate. The pig spawns and falls, and I don't hear the pig dying.

"YES! MY ANIMAL SPAWNER WORKS!" I jump for joy.

"Calm yourself." Taylor says. I laugh and shake my head. I look at the clock. It's midnight.

"I'm going to bed." I shut my computer off and change into bright green sophie shorts with a white tank top. I climb to the top bunk and drift off.

I wake up at 8:30. I have classes soon. I groan and look at the mirror on the wall. Taylor's still sleeping. I climb down and hit her arm. She groans.

"Five more minutes Mom..." She whines.

"Taylor, classes start in 30 minutes!" I hiss. She jolts awake and gets up. I go over to my closet. I pick black and purple sweatpants from a Bat Mitzvah and I wear the matching sweatshirt. This still fits me, despite it being 6 years old. I put the bow in my hair. Practice is at 3, Anna is coming in the middle of it. I'm going to murder Mitch for leaving her with my parents.

"Let's go!" Taylor shouts. I grab my books and bag for mental therapy. I look at the clock. 8:55.

"We need to go faster!" I say quickly. We run out of the room and down the hall. We charge down the steps, say bye to Coach who is always in the front hallway for some reason and run to the building with homeroom in it. We reach homeroom just as the bell rings. We sit in our seats out of breath as Mrs. Guss enters. She smiles at us and starts talking about other things.

The school day goes by quickly. I confronted Mitch after homeroom and he cracked, explaining how it was my parents or an orphanage. Beth and I practiced therapy in class and have a project due next week where I have to calm her down. She's the patient and I'm the therapist. We have to make a script and perform it. In all my other classes, nothing happened except an easy pop quiz in Social Studies. Finally, school ended and I had practice. Taylor and I went to practice after dropping our things off and changing into shorts and a tank top. I put my hair into a braid and we went to the gym.

"OK ladies, listen up. Today, we are learning our first cheer routine for the competition." Coach Timber states. "Our first routine is to Crazy Kids by Ke$ha since most kids listen to that these days. I want you all in a straight line." Coach barks. Everyone gets into a line immediately. "Next, I want every third person to step forward. Next, every second person stay where you are and every first person move back. This is position 1." Coach instructs.

"This is going to be fun." I whisper to Taylor.

"Now the people in front, I want you your left shoulder out so you're facing the right. Middle people, do the opposite and the back, do heel stretches." Everyone does as they're told. I do a heel stretch and notice the girl next to me is having trouble. Her name is Carly I think.

"Carly, grab your foot at the arch." I tell her. She grabs her foot and does a heel stretch. She smiles and I do a heel stretch.

"Thanks Azalea." She whispers in return.

"People in the back, do a splat." Coach instructs. **(A splat for whoever doesn't know is doing a strattle jump then landing in a middle split with your chest on the floor.) **I do a splat and wait for her next instructions for the back. "Middle group, I want you to do a pivot turn towards the back. Then go into a backbend. Finally front group, do the same as them, except walk forward so you guys are facing them in your backbends." The middle and front group do as they're told. "Now kick over so you guys are basically switching spots." They kick over so the middle group is facing the front and the front group is facing the back.

"Now the back, I want you to get onto your knees and sort of sway up. You're going to push through the group and raise your arms. Then, you're going to do a flip." Coach tells us. I get onto my knees and sway up. I push past Taylor and Samantha and raise my arms. Then I do a flip. "Great job. Can I see it from the beginning?" Coach asks us, taking out her phone and connecting a speaker to it. The music starts and I go back to the back.

I go into a heel stretch and the music starts. Then I do the splat and wait. The two groups in front do their part as it goes 'We are the crazy people'. I get onto my knees and sway up. I spin and push past the two people in front. As I walk, I do a flip. Coach pauses the music.

"Great job guys. Next, everyone walk backwards, except move your shoulder back. Walk back four times then the front group, do a spin then lift your leg up. The middle group do the opposite of them and the back, form two groups. The second line, split and join the back groups as well then walk over to one person in front. One person gets two people. The people in front are my fliers." Coach tells us. Wait, I'm a flier? Taylor and Samantha walk up to me and lift me up. I steady myself. "Now raise your arms so it's a V." Coach instructs. I do as I'm told and raise my arms up. Coach's cell phone rings. "Everyone practice this part. Maybe practice getting off while looking good." Coach walks away.

"Anna's here!" I say excitedly. Taylor squeals and Samantha looks at us funny.

"Who's Anna?" She asks me.

"I adopted a daughter while I was still in California since her parents left. She was abused badly by my parents and the hospital brought her here since I didn't want her near my parents anymore." I explain. Samantha looks at me happy.

"Wow. It's amazing the school allowed her to come." Samantha says amazed.

"I know. How should I get down?" I ask them, since I'm still on top of their arms.

"Maybe you can jump and we'll boost you off and you can land on your feet." Taylor suggests.

"Let's try it." Samantha agrees. I put my arms up then down. I bend my knees and they bend their arms.

"On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" I say. I jump as they push their arms up. I flip midair since I went that high and land on my feet. I lift my arms up in a V again.

"That was awesome!" Samantha gushes.

"You should so do the flip!" Taylor adds on.

"Really?" I ask them. Coach Timber walks over to us and smiles.

"Go to the nurse's office and pick your daughter up." Coach Timber tells me with a smile. I smile back and jog out of the gym. In the courtyard, I see Jordan. He sees me and walks over.

"Hey Azalea. Where are you going?" He asks me.

"To get Anna. She's living with me in my fraternity house." I tell him. We walk to the building with the nurse's office. I enter the building first and he follows. We reach the nurse's office and I pause.

"I'll go in first." I tell him. He nods and I enter the nurse's office. Anna is sitting in a seat with a bag next to her. I see her and she smiles.

"Leah!" She says happily. The nurse looks up from her paperwork.

"Hello Ms. Thompson. Do you need help with her?" The nurse motions to Anna.

"No, I got it. Hold on Anna." I say and walk over to the door. I motion for Jordan to enter.

"Jordan!" Anna squeals. He laughs and gets her bag. I help Anna work her crutches and we walk out of the nurse's office after I thank the nurse. We start making our way across the courtyard.

"So Anna, what happened?" I ask her.

"I asked for bread since they didn't feed me and your dad started hitting me. Your mom joined in and then your dad threw me at the wall. They yelled at me and then kept throwing me." Anna cries. I pull her close to me, ignoring the weird looks people are giving me.

"My parents are rude. They got arrested and charged with child abuse. We're here!" I motion towards the building in front of us. Jordan carries her up the steps while I carry her bag and crutches.

"Let's bring her upstairs." I tell him. He looks at the large stairway and groans. We go up them and I open the door to the room I share with Taylor. Jordan puts her on Taylor's bed and I turn my computer on.

"Anna, I need to go to cheerleading practice. We have a competition and I need to practice. Can you stay here and play Minecraft?" I ask her.

"Why can't I watch?" She asks me sadly.

"I don't think Coach Timber would allow you to watch. You can build on your Minecraft world!" I say and log onto Minecraft. She sighs and agrees. I load her world and Jordan puts her in my chair.

"Can't you stay?" Anna pleads.

"I'm sorry Anna. I can't. I'll be back later. Jordan can stay with you!" I say, glaring at Jordan.

"Sure I will! It'll be fun! We can connect and play a minigame!" Jordan says.

"OK!" Anna says excitedly. I wave to them and go downstairs to the gym. I enter and Taylor looks at me happily.

"Well?" She asks.

"They're upstairs." I smile.

"OK! Once from the top!" Coach shouts. I go into my heel stretch. Then I do the splat and the two groups do their parts. I sing along and then get ready. I sway and get up. I push through and flip. I climb onto Samantha and Taylor's hands. As I'm about to jump, I see Anna and Jordan at the doorway. I try to focus, but Taylor and Samantha push up. I try and flip, but I can't. I land on my ankle. Coach stops the music and runs over.

"Are you OK Azalea?" She asks me worriedly. I nod and stand on my ankle. It hurts like hell, but I go to my original spot.

"Let's start from the top." I say as the pain in my ankle stops hurting as much. I do my heel stretch then my splat. I sing along to the lyrics. The middle and front do their backbends and wait. They sway back and forth then do their kick overs. I get to my knees and sway up. I push through them and do the flip. My ankle sears with pain as I land, but I ignore it. I climb onto Taylor and Samantha's hands. I bend my knees and we extend at the same time. I fly up and flip. I land on my feet and Coach Timber stops the music.

"Azalea, Taylor and Samantha had a great way for Azalea to get off. Can everyone do that?" She asks. Everyone tries it and I try it again. My ankle is killing me. I collapse from the pain.

"Someone get her to the nurse!" Coach shouts. Taylor gets me to my feet and I hop towards the exit.

"Anna, go upstairs." I tell her kindly. "Jordan help her." I tell him as Taylor and I enter the cold December air. God, I shouldn't have worn shorts and a tank top to practice.

**So... I'm freaked out. I tried this online Ouija board and this ghost asked for bread. I told her I'll get it to her later and she said 8 47pm. That's what she said exactly. I'm a little scared now, but I think that was just programmed onto the game. I hope I don't die tonight. If I die tonight, this is the ending of the story. If I don't die, the it's no**t.

**SONG?**

**1) Crazy Kids**

**2) Revolting Children**

**3) Here's to Never Growing Up**

**I HAD TO PUT THE ONE FROM MATILDA IN! **

**~LilKinny**


	19. Miscommunication

**Hai guys. I didn't update last night on July 6th since I was tired. I went to my friend's house and we were in her pool and stuff and I was really tired. I was playing my Kindle and I fell asleep at 10. **

**I have a question for you all. I play the Sims Freeplay on my Kindle and I need LP. But I don't want to buy it since I have no Amazon credit or money left in the account. How can I get more LP since I want another person in my town but I need to be Level 14. Answers?**

**Also, my YouTube channel is MinecraftStudiosFilm (I've mentioned it a thousand times) and it will be WHILE I'm playing Minecraft. I don't want to show my face in a vlog since I don't want people from my school who read this to just laugh that I have a YouTube account about Minecraft. **

**SONG?**

_**Since nobody answered, the song is Crazy Kids. **_

_Azalea's POV_

Taylor and I reached the nurse's office and I sat down.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon Ms. Thompson. What seems to be the trouble?" The nurse asks me.

"I was in cheerleading and I lost focus and landed on my ankle." I tell her. She stands up with a little hammer and something to wrap my ankle in. On the way here she grabs an ice pack.

"OK. Well, tell me if this hurts." She says and gently hits the hammer onto my ankle. I nod as pain sparks in my ankle. "You definitely sprained your ankle." She hands me the ice pack and I put that on my ankle. She starts wrapping the wrap around my ankle and I remove the ice pack. She finishes wrapping it and I put the ice pack back onto my ankle.

"Can you walk?" The nurse asks me. I stand up, but as I do pain shoots up my leg. I fall back in the chair and shake my head.

"It hurts too much." I reply, putting the ice pack on my ankle.

"I'll see if I have crutches." The nurse walks into her back room. She comes back with a pair of crutches. Taylor helps me stand up and the nurse helps me use them. I use the crutches around the nurse's office a little bit more and the nurse says I can leave. She takes my ice pack and Taylor opens the door.

"Thank you!" I call out to her and leave.

"You need to sleep on the bottom now." Taylor says as we go across the courtyard to the Lambda house. My old group of friends notice I'm walking past them and turn around. Taylor notices them turning and starts walking faster.

"Taylor! Azalea!" Jason calls out. Taylor keeps walking.

"Taylor, I thought you and Jason were going out?" I whisper. They start walking towards us.

"We never were! He tricked me into thinking he loved me. Meanwhile he was trying to make this other girl jealous." Taylor tells me in reply. I stare at her in shock.

"Jason would never do that." I tell her in shock.

"Well he did. It broke my heart. That's why I wanted to leave. I walked outside to confront him and found you. I was going to leave after I confronted him anyways." Taylor tells me as they reach us.

"Hey guys. Why were you running from us?" Adam asks shocked.

"We're missing practice." Taylor quickly replies. She's glaring at Jason.

"Taylor, I really do-" Jason starts, but she cuts him off.

"You USED me! You used me and I didn't like it!" Taylor shouts. I try and shrink back. When Taylor's angry, nobody wins.

"Hey Leah, why are you on crutches?" Mitch whispers.

"I was in cheerleading on Taylor and this other's hands and I got distracted and they pushed me up. I landed on my ankle and then did the routine again.I collapsed after that." I whisper. Jason and Taylor are still arguing. Everyone is just staring at them in shock.

"I really do like you and that's all I need to say!" Jason shouts. I never heard him yell before.

"Then kiss me!" Taylor screams. Jason and her kiss then. **(I had to. It's like those old cartoons or books where people would be fighting then one would shout 'Kiss me!' and they would kiss.) **

"I'll never understand love." Ty comments.

"I have a question. How did you even get in with the Theta fraternity?" I ask them.

"We were in class talking and messing around and one of them noticed us. I guess we're that amazing." Adam says. They are well-built though.

"Yea, you're amazing." I roll my eyes.

"We are!" Ty argues. I roll my eyes again.

"Sure you are. Taylor, I'm going back. I need to yell at Jordan." I tell her. She raises her thumb and I roll my eyes. I start going back to the building. Then I remember the steps. Somebody picks me up and starts bringing me up. I turn and see Mitch.

"I thought you needed help." He says with a smile.

"You didn't need to help me." I tell him with a playful punch in his shoulder. He stops and sets me down. We're like halfway up. I glare at his back and start crawling up the stairs, lugging my crutches along. I reach the top and stand up. I turn while balancing on my crutches and glare at Mitch. He looks amused.

"I would have helped you! But you hurt me!" He rubs his shoulder with mock hurt. His face has fake pain written all over it. I scowl and turn, starting to enter the building.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Mitch shouts. I turn yet again and glare at him.

"IF YOU WERE KIDDING YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED ME!" I scream at him and finally enter the building. I scowl and enter the gym. Coach Timber points to the bleachers. I sit on the bleachers and watch as Samantha does the part without Taylor and me. I finally notice what the girls look like.

The head cheerleader's name is Allison. Ally has long black hair and tan skin. She's Asian and very flexible. The co-head cheerleader is Ally's twin sister Lily. Lily looks like Ally except she has blonde highlights in her hair. Veronica has shoulder-length blonde hair and bright green eyes. She's pale and she has freckles. Veronica is one of those girls who enjoy gymnastics and showing off. Kaylee is tan skin with freckles and brown-black hair. She has bright brown eyes and is usually quiet. Elizabeth is mostly quiet. She has curly brown hair and pale skin with bright brown eyes. Juliana, or Juli has brown hair with blonde highlights and tan skin. She has freckles and bright blue eyes. Carly has long red hair and bright green eyes. She's pale and also loves showing off. Morgan loves showing off as well, with her long curly brown hair, pale skin, freckles and bright brown eyes. Renee is also quiet like Elizabeth and Kaylee. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also tan. Finally, Samantha has long red hair and brown eyes that have blue flecks, with pale skin and freckles.

Taylor enters the gym smiling. She looks at me and frowns, then goes over to Samantha. I see them freaking out and I can just make out their conversation from here.

"We... asked... Adam... to get together... and he... said no since he... hates... Cameron..." Taylor says. I'm shocked.

"Well... she... is... ugly... so I can... see his point..." Samantha states.

"She... is... but... she... is... lame..." Taylor says. Why are they talking about me like this? This is so mean.

_Taylor's POV (So you see what they really were saying)_

"We were kissing and Mitch asked Adam to get together with Ty for a picture and he shook his head and said no since he doesn't like taking pictures and he hates it when his hair looks bad for the camera." I tell Sam.

"Well, he is looking rather, ugly, today so I can definitely see his point about not taking a picture." Samantha agrees.

"He told us that his gel ran out so he couldn't style it but we told him that he is weird and lame for not taking one picture." I tell her. Coach Timber calls us to attention.

_Azalea's POV_

Why were they talking about me like that? I get up from the bleachers and walk out. Obviously, they don't want me on the squad if they talk about me like that. I start making my way upstairs slowly. When I reach the top, I unlock my room. Jordan and Anna are playing Minecraft together on Skyblock.

"What happened?" Anna motions to my ankle.

"I sprained my ankle. I hate Taylor so much right how it's not even funny!" I sit on the couch.

"What happened?" Jordan asks me while playing Skyblock with Anna. Anna is trying to snipe him off his island.

"I was sitting on the bleachers and I heard Taylor and Samantha talking about me. They said they wanted me and someone to get together and they said no since I was ugly and lame." I tell them. Anna successfully snipes Jordan off and she cheers. Jordan turns around.

"Obviously they aren't your friends if they talk about you behind your back." Jordan tells me. I nod and he stands up out of Taylor's office chair. "Do you want to try and defeat Anna at a minigame?" He asks me with a smirk. I stand up and hop over to the chair.

"Let's do a Survival Games. Who am I playing as?" I ask him.

"Anna is playing as you and you're playing as me." Jordan tell me. I nod.

"Anna, we're going to do a Survival Games. I'll protect you." I tell Anna. I put in Arena 5 for both of us and we enter the lobby. We do the parkour and fail miserably at it. The arena loads. We're on a good arena.

"Should I run to the Cornucopia or run away?" Anna asks me.

"Run away. I'll get us supplies." I tell her. The countdown begins.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

"RUN AWAY ANNA!" I shout and run to the Cornucopia. I grab a wooden sword, an iron ingot, a stick and a stone sword. I run the way she went and look at the other screen. She's in the cave I usually find chests in. I run there to see my character geared out in leather and chain armor.

"How do I look?" She asks me.

"Great. Do you have a sword?" I ask her.

"No. I have armor for you though." She asks and throws the armor at me. Leather and chain mixture. I throw the sword at her.

"So there are a ton of chests in here." I tell her and start searching.

"I looted them all already. That's why I have so much armor." Anna states. A tribute runs into the cave. They come into view and they have an iron sword.

"Anna! Run down the cave! There is another exit!" I tell her quickly. She runs away and I stay and fight. They have iron and I have stone. They overpower me and I die. I can't even come back since they fell down a hole in the cave after I died.

"Where are you?" Anna asks me.

"Spectating. I'm watching you. Watch out!" I say. She doesn't turn in time to see someone snipe her off a hill. She dies and slumps back in her chair.

"That was fun!" She says sarcastically.

"It was. That's my favorite map." I tell her. I sign off Minecraft on both computers as Taylor and Samantha walks in.

"Hey Azalea." Samantha says.

"You guys are mean." Anna glares at them. If looks could kill, they'd be dead.

**So, we have miscommunication with the characters. **

**Song?**

**1) Here's to Never Growing Up**

**2) A Thousand Years**

**3) Random**

**~LilKinny**


	20. The Finale

**OMG, finale time. Come on grab your computers. Go to very, distant stories. With LilKinny and all her readers. Come on, it's finale time! I had to. Plot twist time too! I'm not doing an Adventure Time parody for that. **

**If this chapter confuses anybody, this is what happened last chapter:**

_**1) Azalea sprained her ankle**_

_**2) Taylor and Jason got back together**_

_**3) Azalea and Mitch got into an argument**_

_**4) Azalea misheard Taylor and Samantha when they were talking about Adam**_

_**5) Taylor and Samantha came back to the room and Anna called them mean**_

**Remember, there's a plot twist this chapter, so one of the things above change drastically.**

**Also, I use Screencast-O-Matic for my YouTube videos. **

**SONG?**

_**Listen to anything really**_

_Azalea's POV_

About a month later, I yet again hurt my ankle in cheerleading. It was time for the annual dance as well, so I was stuck limping. Taylor and I made up after she explained the conversation to me. We were choosing dresses for the dance. I re-dyed my hair back to hazel with blonde highlights.

"So, who asked you to the dance?" Taylor asks me.

"Ty and I are going as friends. But most likely he'll dump me when he sees a pretty girl. Besides, it would be awkward if we date." I tell her, looking through my closet. I'm looking for a cute dress that I know I have. I wore it for an earlier dance last year and people loved my dress.

"Jason and I are going. Which dress looks cuter?" Taylor asks me, showing me an emerald green dress. The dress is sleeveless and the skirt is like a pencil skirt. But it has a little net of green over it with sparkles. The other dress is light blue. It's strapless and ends at the thigh. It has a really poofy skirt and comes with a silver belt.

"Definitely the green one." I tell her and turn around. My socks make my turn softer. I look through the closet. I know it's here somewhere! I move a shirt and find it. It's pure white. It is the same format as the green dress, except it's up to the thigh. I show Taylor the dress.

"Oh my God. Ty will freak." She squeals as she puts on the green dress. I beam at her and put on the white dress. I'm wearing flats since I could twist my ankle with heels. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I look beautiful. I'm leaving my hair wavy, except I'm putting the top back with a clip. I find the white flats I want and put them on. I look so mature. I get a little sweater since it's December and put that on. Then I grab my makeup bag. I apply white eyeshadow and mascara. I also add a little lip gloss and eyeliner.

"How do I look?" I ask her nervously. She turns away from her makeup and her mouth drops.

"You look like an angel." She tells me.

"You also look pretty." I compliment her. She has on black heels to match her dress and her hair is straightened. Her dress compliments her green eyes perfectly. She has on green eyeshadow and mascara. She also has on eyeliner and lip gloss. I get a text from Ty.

'Are you ready?' He texted me.

'Yea, we're waiting on you.' I reply. Taylor gets a text then.

'We're on our way.' Ty sent.

"They're coming now." I tell Taylor.

"Jason just told me. Let's go see Samantha." Taylor says eagerly.

"We need to wait for Jordan. He is watching Anna tonight." I tell her. There's a knock on our door. I open it and see Jordan.

"OK, let's go!" Taylor pulls me out the door.

"You know my number! Text me if you need anything!" I tell him quickly before pulling the door shut. We go down the stairs and meet Samantha. She's wearing a baby pink strapless dress with a sequined skirt.

"You guys look amazing!" Samantha gushes when we reach her.

"You look beautiful too!" Taylor compliments Samantha. There is a knock on the door. The crowd goes silent before Ally opens the door. Ty and Jason stand waiting for us smiling.

"Bye Samantha! See you there!" I whisper before Taylor and I walk up. We walk down the stairs and start making our way to the gym. I shiver since I forgot my winter jacket while we were rushing downstairs.

"You forgot a jacket?" Ty questions me with amusement.

"Taylor was waiting for Jordan to come babysit Anna. She dragged me out. She forgot one too, so it's her punishment as well." I tell him.

"We're going as friends, remember?" Ty asks.

"Yea. I'll be fine if you leave me for a cuter girl." I remind him. He nods and we reach the main gym. He holds the door open for me and we follow Taylor and Jason in. We sit down at a table and all start talking. I take a sip of my water since I'm parched.

"So, did you hear the news?" Jason asks with a dark look on his face. I don't like where this is going.

"No, what?" Ty asks him interested. What is Jason trying to say?

"The school got an anonymous letter. Nobody knows why, but it was labeled Unknown and sent from the middle of the ocean. It said a student hid bombs that go off during the dance in school. Once one bomb goes off, the next goes off. The bombs are set to disorient the students and they are all around campus as well. Nobody is safe on campus now." Jason states. Everyone is quiet and my face pales.

"Do they harm students?" I ask quietly, thinking of Anna.

"Yes, they are capable of harming students." Jason tells me ominously. I whip out my phone and find Jordan's number.

'Take Anna and go into town.' I text him quickly.

'Why?' He replies.

'Jason told us there are bombs that can harm someone spread on campus. Get Anna and go into town.' I reply.

"So, did they find out when?" I ask nervously.

"No, they were set to go off during the dance. Anytime, anywhere. It's madness." Jason tells me sadly.

"That just ruined my night. Way to go, Jason!" I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"I thought you would want to know." Jason argues.

"Yes, I want to know about a bomb that could potentially kill me." I tell him, my white eyes shining. His eyes widen in realization.

"Don't you dare cause a scene here!" Jason yells. My eyes dim and I laugh.

"Please, like I would call the dark forces here." I tell him chuckling. He laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck.

"How did you find out?" Taylor asks him.

"I heard from Adam. He had to go to the office after you left and he heard the principal talking about it." Jason tells us. I look at him confused and Ty laughs.

"How did he get sent to the office?" I inquire, confused. Ty is laughing and brushing away tears.

"He tried climbing a tree and the principal came out. He stood directly under Adam while yelling at him and he fell onto the principal." Ty laughs even harder. I join in and pretty soon we're all laughing.

"Why was he trying to climb the tree in the first place?" Taylor asks while laughing.

"Mitch told us that you got him so angry he could throw a tree. So Adam walked over to the tree and attempted to climb the tree. He told Mitch that he can't throw the tree and him since he doesn't lift. So they got into an argument and the principal heard. The entire time, Adam was clinging to the tree while yelling at Mitch." Jason tells us while cracking up. We start laughing again. Then my heart stops. An explosion goes off. Everyone stops and stares at each other in horror.

"RUN!" I scream and we all get up. I grab my phone off the table. But my ankle is killing me, so I can't move that fast. They left me behind. probably thinking I was right behind them. More explosions go off and I scream in fear. Smoke fills the room and I try to get out of the gym. A piece of the ceiling gets loose and I scream in terror. It falls onto my leg, causing me to collapse.

So this is how I finally die. Crushed by the ceiling or from an explosion. 20 years isn't long for me to live. Smoke starts filling the room since a fire started on the opposite side of the room. I start coughing and I hear someone calling out my name. Taylor.

"AZALEA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? AZALEA!" Taylor shrieks from the exit.

"A PIECE OF THE CEILING IS ON MY LEG! I CAN'T MOVE!" I scream back.

I think of Anna and Jordan. I hope Jordan left campus while he could. I start passing out from the smoke. The world grows hazier and hazier. Someone lifts the s[piece of rubble from my leg. I look and see Mitch. I thought he was angry at me. He lifts me up and starts running to the exit.

"Mitch? I thought you were mad at me." I whisper.

"Leah, you were about to die. I love you Leah." He says become a large piece of the ceiling hits my head, making me faint.

_Taylor's POV_

Azalea's friend Mitch just ran into the building. I nervously try to peer in. I hear firetrucks in the distance. Oh my God, they are dying in there. Ambulances and the firetrucks arrive. Mitch runs out with Leah and she's passed out. Her leg is bleeding badly and smoke covers her face. Her forehead is bleeding badly as well. Her white dress is dyed red and grey. Medics take her from Mitch and set her on a gurney. She wakes up as they place her on the gurney. I walk over to her.

"Azalea?" I ask her hopefully. She curls up in a ball and cries, pushing the medics away. Confused, I walk back to Jason and Ty. They stare at her sadly. I look back at her. She's hysterically crying, shaking and sobbing.

"They returned." Ty whispers dryly.

"What returned?" I ask him confused.

"Before Azalea came here, she had emotional and mental breakdowns. I guess being in that life or death situation made her have one. But she hasn't had one in a while so this could be bad." Jason fills me in. I stare at him in shock as a doctor comes over.

"Hello. I understand you are her friends?" The doctor asks us. We nod and she frowns. "While in the building, a piece of the ceiling fell and hit her head. She lost part of her memory from that and after having this emotional breakdown, she is on the verge of sanity. She can't see people for a while and we're sending her back to San Francisco via helicopter later on. You can ride the helicopter back as well." The doctor informs us.

"Thank you. We'll come back with her." Ty says. Adam runs up to us and Mitch also does.

"What happened with Azalea?" Adam asks, motioning to her crying form on the gurney.

"Emotional breakdown. She lost her memory so she might not be sane anymore as well." Jason tells them.

"Guys, I'm not from California. I'm from New Jersey." I tell them softly. They stare at me in shock.

"Wait, so you are going back to New Jersey later?" Jason asks in alarm.

"My family is waiting for me. Maybe I can move there later this summer." I tell them quietly.

"But, what about-" Jason starts, but I glare at him.

"I'll try and move there as soon as possible." I reassure them. A helicopter flies up and starts landing.

"Call me on Skype when you get home and we'll play Minecraft together." Jason yells over the load roar of the wind.

"I will! I'll talk to you all later!" I scream. They wave and get into the helicopter after Azalea.

I look at the ruins of my old college. My computers got destroyed, all of my clothes... But most importantly, my best friend doesn't know who anyone is and can go insane. I stare miserably at the ground before taking my car keys out of my purse. I start going to the parking lot when someone grabs my arm. I turn and see Samantha.

"Hey Taylor." She states, taking out her keys.

"Hi..." I says as I reach my car.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Back to New Jersey. You?" I ask her. Her face lights up and she gets into the car next to mine. She calls me and screams.

"We live in the same place! Where do you live?" She asks me.

"I live in Ocean county..." I tell her.

"I live in Monmouth. We love close to each other!" Samantha gushes.

"I'm moving to San Francisco as soon as possible to be with Azalea and her friends." I tell Samantha and start the 4 hour drive home. This is going to take a while. But all I can think about is Azalea crying on that helicopter, not knowing her best friends. To make it worse, she doesn't remember anything and she can possibly go insane. All of her favorite items were destroyed in the bombing. Her recording things, her jewelry, her laptop... Everything. Including her photos that could help her memory.

**That's the ending. Love it? Hate it?**

**I have a few questions:**

_**1) Who was your favorite character and why?**_

_**2) Who did you pair who with and why?**_

_**3) Did you think the ending was good?**_

_**4) What do you think I could have written better?**_

_**5) Should I make an alternate ending? If so, where should I write the alternate ending for and why?**_

_**6) What would you rate the story?**_

_**7) In this chapter, Jason starts saying something but Taylor cuts him off. What do you think Jason was going to say? **_

_**8) Are you excited for the sequel?**_

**So the sequel is called 'Heroes We All Need'. It has a major thing you won't see coming. **

**Thank you so much for reading this and I'll be posting my inspiration for this story in the thank you chapter next.**

**~LilKinny**


	21. Some Other Things

**In June, my friend and I were texting each other. She knows I'm a writer and we were talking about Cops and Robbers. This was June 19th. We were talking about making a story together with similar characters. I told her that Adam, Ty, Jason, Quentin and all of them are YouTubers. After talking for about an hour, we had the general plot line down. I wrote them all down afterwards. We had so many different plot lines, here they were: **

_**1) A young girl who's parents passed away in a car crash has been mute. Nobody can crack the hard barrier she's made to separate herself from her classmates. When 4 of her classmates from Preschool that she was best friends with come back to her middle school, can they free her from her eternal depression?**_

_**2) A teenager who's gone insane after her boyfriend was brutally attacked on their date. Her parents gave her up that night as well. When her boyfriend came back 3 years later, she gets better. But when her best friend dies in front of her eyes, how can she cope with Minnesota? **_

**_3) A parent who's boyfriend left her behind with their unborn child. After the daughter is born successfully, the mother starts feeling like she doesn't want the child. Will she keep it?_**

**We decided #1 and #3 were too strange, so we started the plot line to this story, Choices We All Need To Make, or at the time Jordan: The One Who Left Me Behind. We decided to change where they live to California. Los Angles seemed too Mary Sue-ish so I said San Francisco. This was our next plot line.**

_**When (insert name) finally feels ready to come back to the real world, her boyfriend (insert YouTuber) who she thought died came back. He cut open old emotional scars. Finally warming up to him, they go on a date. On that date, she sees her best friend die in front of her. Will she stay in San Francisco?**_

**We were thinking of names at this point. For the YouTuber, I said CaptainSparklez and she said Smosh. We decided that it's a Minecraft story so CaptainSparklez would be better. We had this whole list of girl names for our protagonist. They were:**

**- Theresa**

**- Iris**

**- Penelope**

**- Bethany**

**- Tiffany**

**- Sarah**

**- Sammy**

**- Tammy**

**- Azalea**

**- Rosemary**

**- Hazel**

**She told me Azalea was a unique name and that it would be perfect. Her best friends can call her Leah and everything. I thought it was a great idea, so I agreed. We had the entire thing down and I wrote the first chapter, not expecting any reviews. 66 reviews later, I was shocked. **

**Thank you so much to all of my readers. You sat reading and waiting. I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing. **

**There are so many different stories on FanFiction with one of my OCs or the plot line to this story. I want to tell you all that did that that I feel touched that my story inspired you. **

**LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS! **

**Name: Heroes We All Need**

**Pairing: MitchxAzalea **

**THANK YOU!**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
